MIND READER
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Last chapter. Gomawo semuannya. /"Kurasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan singkat ini," lanjutnya lirih./"Kalau begitu.."/"Gomawo Hae, Saranghaeyo," bisiknya./ RnR..
1. Chapter 1

**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: Mind Reader(.)**

**Pair: HaeHyuk, pair lain akan menyusul.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara..**

**Annyeong, Shi datang lagi, kali ini Shi membawakan cerita yang amat-sangat gaje yang baru saja terinspirasi tentang pertanyaan Shi di dunia ini, Apa ada yang bisa membaca pikiran orang, ini cerita ber-chapter pertama Shi di fandom ini, jadi semoga readers-ssi suka..**

**Ket:**

"aaa,"** :percakapan**

'aaa'** :pikiran atau batin**

**'aaa' :dialog fanficnya hyukkie..**

**Okey, let's enjoy it..**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind Reader(.)<strong>

Pada kenyataannya kehidupan ini lebih rumit dari hanya sekedar dongeng atau fiksi bukan? Aku tak kan pernah bertemu jodohku yang sangat manis lewat ciuman yang sebenarnya tak kuinginkan, ketika kami bertubrukan dan dia menciumku, well.. itu mimpi, benar-benar mimpi, atau aku bertemu dengan seseorang di bus yang setiap hari kutumpangi dan kemudian mengajakku berkenalan. Hell yeah, it's absolutely impossible right?

Baiklah, seperti biasa, pagiku sangat suram, berjalan gontai menuju sekolah yang benar-bena jauhhh~, khekhekhe aku berlebihan, hanya berjarak beberapa meter sebenarnya, otakku masih berkutat dengan sequel fanfic yang kupublish beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tahu kalau aku agak aneh, atau malah sangat aneh? Otakku tak bisa berhenti berpikir, hanya sekedar bernyanyi atau membuat dialog sendiri, semuanya kulakukan setiap hari, bahkan ketika earphone menempel manja di telingaku, otakku bisa lari kesegala arah, papan reklame, alamat rumah bahkan yang paling bodoh.. kucing yang lewat di depanku. Ok, ini memang jauh dari kata normal, tapi aku menyukainya.

Bosan,,

Adalah satu kata yang amat sering muncul dikepalaku hingga aku lelah mengucapkannya, ya, aku gampang sekali bosan, 5 menit tanpa melakukan apapun dan aku akan segera mati kutu.

Tidak.. kali ini aku sedang bosan, tanganku mondar-mandir mengikuti jalur pensil yang kugerakkan, sejak tadi aku sedang menulis apa yang kupikirkan, hingga bus itu datang dan aku harus berdiri dari duduk santaiku di bangku halte.

**'A-apa? Apa kau gila?'**

**'Ya, aku gila karena mencintaimu, kumohon jangan pergi, kumohon, tetaplah ada disisiku,'**

Aku tersenyum geli memikirkan script yang baru saja terlintas dipikiranku, baru saja kutemukan tema sederhana saat aku melihat seorang anak kecil memegang balon warna ungu di tangannya, seorang namja yang jatuh hati karena membantu seseorang yang kehilangan balon ungunya, dan mereka jatuh cinta, sedikit konflik dan mereka akhirnya bahagia.. ah andai hidup sesimple itu, pasti sekarang ini aku akan tersenyum sangat bahagia, tapi nyatanya, hingga sekarang aku tak tahu siapa jodohku sebenarnya, jadi.. hey kau orang jauh yang ada di sebelah sana, yang akan menjadi pendamping Lee Hyukjae, datanglah secepat mungkin, aku sangat merindukanmuuuu~~~

Baiklah tak dapat kupungkiri bila lingkunganku yang monoton sama sekali tak mendukungku dalam hal ini, tapi aku benar-benar sedang malas bergerak, mau jogging tiap minggu saja selalu gagal karena jatuhnya aku malas bangun dan malah bergelung dengan selimutku, jadi Tuhan yang baik, yangmaha Cinta.. kumohon segera datangkan seseorang yang akan mengisi sela-sela jemariku ini, aku berjanji jika kami menikah aku akan membangunkannya dengan morning kiss setiap pagi, chu~

Aku tertawa geli sendiri, sementara orang-orang yang ada dikelilingku tengah menatapku dengan tatapan eh-there-is-a-mad-boy-here, oke, semua itu sudah sangat wajar kok, aku yang pendiam.. -apanya? Pendiam kepalamu?- ini, yang selalu memikirkan segalanya sendiri ini, memang selalu dianggap aneh oleh orang lain, bahkan aku sendiripun menganggapku aneh, jadi.. kesimpulannya aku memang aneh.

'Adakah orang yang bisa membaca pikiran disini?' batinku.

Aku celingukan, memutar kepalaku mengitari semua orang di bus.

'Kalau ada, tolong beri tahu aku,' batinku lagi.

Kembali aku mengacau dengan isi kepalaku sendiri, sedikit nyengir gaje saat aku menyadari perbuatan apa yang baru saja kupikirkan, benar-benar bodoh aku ini, aku bodoh dan aku mengakuinya, aku bodoh dan aku menyadarinya, dua jempol untuk diriku sendiri.

Kualihkan pikiranku yang semakin tak jelas dengan menggelengkan kepalaku, namun sedetik kemudian kepalaku menyenyikan sebuah lirik manis yang begitu kugemari akhir-akhir ini..

**_You are my everything_****_  
>Nothing your love won't bring<br>My life is yours alone  
>The only love I've ever known<br>Your spirit pulls me through  
>When nothing else will do<br>Every night I pray  
>On bended knee<br>That you will always be  
>My everything<em>**

Ehm, bahkan dalam pikiranku saja aku bisa mengatakan kalau suaraku sangat fales, ehh.. aku malah tertawa sendiri, kadang aku bingung pada diriku, aku ini sebenarnya kenapa ya? Aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku sendiri berhenti berpikir, aku yang mudah sekali senyum-senyum ditempat umum dan memelototkan mataku jika ada sesuatu yang membuat hatiku berkata 'aneh', hey, aku aneh dan mengatai diriku sendiri aneh, ahh ayolah.. yang benar sajaa~.. baiklah kukira kadar 'kegilaanku' sudah diambang batas jadi..

"Bisakah kau diam?" tanya seorang namja disampingku.

Apa? Bukankah aku sudah diam sejak tadi?

"Kau ini apa tidak bisa mengosongkan pikiranmu sedikit saja?" tanyanya lagi, sangat acuh.

Apa? What the…?

"Sudahlah lupakan saja!" perintahnya lagi.

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, lalu menyusup dibalik punggung-punggung penumpang yang lain.

Apa mungkin dia bisa membaca pikiran? Apa mungkin…? Aigoo~, siapa, siapa dia tadi, weh.. seragamnya sama denganku, jadi mungkin aku bisa mencarinya di sekolah nanti.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Aku tak bisa konsentrasi, berkali-kali aku mencoter-coret draft kasar berisi ceritaku yang berikutnya, aku harus membuat ini sempurna sebelum aku mem-publishnya, tapi namja tadi membuatku tak bisa berhenti berpikir tentangnya, apa benar dia bisa membaca pikiranku, tidak mungkin, ini dunia nyata Hyukkie, nyata.. N-Y-A-T-A, haruskah aku mengulang lagi, oh.. readers, lihatlah pikiranku mulai gila lagi, tapi.. tapi.. tapi aku benar-benar penasaran padanya.

"Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae!" panggil seonsaengnim dari depan kelas.

"N-ne," jawabku gelagapan.

"Jangan melamun," perintahnya lagi.

"Ne," jawabku mantab.

Tapi namja tadi kelas berapa ya? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dia, ingin sekali..

Bel berbunyi sangat nyaring, aku sampai terkejut mendengarnya, ini berarti saatnya aku ke kantin dengan segelintir temanku, ya.. aku yang sangat aneh ini hanya memiliki segelintir teman yang benar-benar temanku, pada mereka aku bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lepas, pada mereka aku bisa menceritakan banyak hal, namun untuk orang lain, aku ini benar-benar tak bisa dideskripsikan lagi, aku hebat jika harus berpidato atau mengerjakan soal, aku hebat jika harus membahas soal-soal, namun untuk urusan berteman, aku ini.. NOL BESAR, aku hanya terbuka pada sedikit orang, orang yang sudah mengenalku tentunya, namun pada dasarnya aku sanagtlah mudah percaya pada orang lain, mau kuberi contoh? Dua tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali aku harus menggunakan mesin ATM, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya, dengan bodohnya aku meminta bantuan pada seorang ibu untuk membantuku, aku menyeretnya kedalam dan memintanya mengajariku, tepat di depan matanya.. sungguh luar biasa bukan? Padahal, bukankah kriminalitas sedang meningkat? Lalu bagaimana jika saat itu aku ditodong?

"Hyukkie jangan melamun, kita mau makan apa sekarang?" tanya Minnie padaku.

"Ramyun," jawabku singkat.

"Jangan makan it uterus, nanti kau bisa sakit, kau tahu itu?" kini giliran Bummie yang menyeramahiku.

"Tapi aku tak ingin makan yang lain," jawabku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang memesan," kata Wokkie sambil berdiri.

Mataku terbelalak kaget saat manicku menangkap sosok namja aneh yang tadi kutemui di bus, dengan alasan yang aneh pula aku meminta ijin pada teman-temanku dan mereka hanya bisa meng'iya'kan.

Suara langkah kami bertumbukan, menimbulkan suara gaduh yang tak begitu ketara, saat dia berhenti dan berbalik, aku segera mencari tempat bersembunyi, baiklah kali ini aku memang menjadi stalker, stalker yang aneh, hey.. sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan itu? Berhenti bicara begitu, maksudku berhenti mengucap kata 'aneh' berulang-ulang.

Kembali aku mengikuti langkahnya, dia berjalan agak lebih cepat sekarang, aku mengeryitkan kening saat kaki terbalut celana seragamnya itu menuntunku ke toilet.

"Oh," gumamku.

Aku merasa dia melirikku saat dengan pura-pura aku buang air kecil di sebelahnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya datar.

"Pipis," jawabku enteng.

"Bohong, kau tidak sedang pipis khan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sedang pipis kok,"

"Bohong," jawabnya mantab.

Menghindari pedebatan tentang pipis atau tidak pipis, akhirnya kau kembali bersuara, "Kau, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tidak ada suara gemericik dari arah ba_wahmu," lanjut namja itu lirih di bagian akhir kalimat.

"Ka-kau, apa sebenarnya kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada,"

'Brengsek,' runtukku dalam hati.

"Jangan bicara kotor,"

"Andwe? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Apa?" dia balik bertanya.

"Ap-apa kau bisa membaca pikiran?"

'Matanya.. indah sekali,' batinku lagi.

Alis namja itu bertaut, ia menatapku sangat aneh lewat matanya yang indah dan_

"Kau pikir mataku indah?"

Blush..

Aku kembali melihatnya, berusaha tak memikirkan apapun, namun dia masih dengan intens menatapku yang kebingungan, aku juga menatapnya, kembali menelusur mata –coret-indahnya, aku mencoba menggeleng untuk mengalihkan perhatianku padanya, mengingat apa yang dikatakannya bahwa aku hanya pura-pura pipis, aku pun membenarkan letak zipper-ku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya, aku tak menjawab.

'Kurang ajar,' batinku.

"Siapa yang kurang ajar?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini aku berbalik, menatap matanya dengan garang, 'Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran? Aku Eunhyukkie, siapa kau?' batinku lagi.

"Lee Donghae, namaku Dong-Donghae," jawabnya dengan horror.

Aku membulatkan mataku, tidak ini tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, pasti aku ada di negeri dongeng sekarang, ayolah bukankah hal-hal semacam itu hanya ada di dongeng saja? Dan kali ini aku di dunia nyata, ayolah Eunhyukkie, ini nyata, mana ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini, ini bukanlah drama atau novel, ini nyata, haruskah digaris bawahi kata 'nyata' itu?

" Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku gila, aku gila, aku gila," aku berteriak frustasi.

"Kenapa kau ini?"

"Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran?" tanyaku lagi.

"Pabo!" jawabnya datar.

Dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, melenggang dengan mudahnya di hadapanku, melirikku dengan tatapan heran. Aku kaku, tak bisa berbuat apapun, benar-benar kaku dan tak bisa bergerak, baru kusadari saat dia sudah jauh meninggalkanku, aku kaget, berusaha mengejarnya dan akhirnya aku bisa kembali berada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Panggil namaku!"

"Kau gila," balasnya.

"Donghae~" panggilku manja.

Ia berhenti berjalan, melihatku dengan tatapan malu-malu, dengan jelas aku dapat melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ja-jangan memanggilku begitu," katanya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hae," panggilku lagi.

Dan kini ia memelukku, dengan sangat erat, jantungku berdetak tak beraturan ketika aku berada dipelukannya, aku berusaha melepaskan kepalaku yang kini terdesak oleh dadanya, berusaha mencari udara dengan mengalihkan posisi kepalaku di bahu kanannnya.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu," katanya lembut tepat di telingaku, "Sejak melihatmu, kau membuatku gila," katanya lagi.

"Mwo?" tanyaku lirih.

'**Jangan memanggilku begitu, kau membuatku gila sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu,'**

**'Apa yang_?'**

**'Ssstt_'**

**Chu..**

Gyaaa, otakku gila, kenapa aku malah membuat dialog fanfic disaat-saat yang seperti ini? Aku ini benar-benar kurang kerjaan, tidak, ini tidak mungkin.

"Kenap-kenapa kau memelukku Hae?"

"Molla," lirihnya lagi.

Kami hening tak mengucapkan apapun, sudah lama ia memelukku, dan aku mulai merasa bahwa ini hangat, aku mulai menyukai dekapan ini, dan aku tak ingin lepas darinya, Donghae.. seorang namja yang baru kutemui tadi pagi di bus menuju sekolahku, hanya dalam waktu sekejab membuatku nyaman di pelukannya, eh wait, wait, wait, ini kan pelukan pertamaku, jadi bagaimana aku membuat perumpamaan untuk membandingkan pelukan ini? Aku sudah sangat gila sekarang.

"Hyukkie," kini ia menatapku lekat, mencengkeram bahuku dengan kuat.

Aku menatap matanya..

Hana..

Dul..

Set..

"Mianhae, penyakitku baru saja kambuh," katanya lagi denga tatapan meyakinkan.

"Mwo?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Mianhae Eunhyuk-ah," kini ia membungkukkan badannya.

"…."

"…."

Seperti layaknya slow motion, aku berkedip tak jelas, aku menatapnya yang telah jauh meninggalkanku yang terbengong-bengong.

Kulihat ia berbalik.

"Hae, kena-kenapa?"

"Aku malu, Hyukkie"

"Kenapa kau malu,"

"Bukankah kau ingin menggaruk sesuatu?"

"Mwo?"

"Bukankah kau sedang ingin menggaruk pantatmu karena kau merasakan pantatmu sangat gatal?" tanyanya innocent.

Kulihat ia berlari menjauh, layaknya drama telenovela, dan aku bagaikan Marimar yang hanya bisa cengo menatap kekasihku yang menghilang dibalik tembok itu.

"Eh, dia tadi memanggil namaku ya? Gyaaa…" teriakku membahana setelah tersadar dari lamunanku.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Minnie imut itu memandangku dengan heran, ia berkali-kali menatapku dengan pertanyaan apa-yang-terjadi-padamu-hyuk? Namun aku tak menanggapi apa-apa..

"Bummie, apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku sekarang?" tanyaku tak bersemangat.

"Ya aku bisa," jawabnya enteng.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" tanyaku antusias.

"Kau sedang memikirkan seseorang,"

"Ya, ya, lalu?" tanyaku lebih antusias lagi.

"Orang itu sangat membuatmu penasaran,"

"Lalu?" tanyaku lebih antusias lagi.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi," jawab Kibum lagi.

"Ya ya, lalu,"

"Kau lupa mengembalikan celana dalamnya," jawab Kibum enteng.

Semua orang yang sejak tadi serius jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak, aku? Tentu saja kecuali aku, aku mengerucutkan bibirku hingga mungkin begitu menggairahkan untuk dicium(?) oh.. ayolah jangan pikirkan hal aneh yang baru saja kupikirkan, bukankan aku memang an_ ehm-ehm, berhenti mengatakan hal itu Lee hyukjae.

Aku melewati hariku dengan rasa penasaran yang benar-benar telah menumpuk, aku benar-benar ingin tahu, ingin tahu apakah dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, bukan, bukan berarti aku ingin mengacaukan opiniku sendiri bahwa aku tak percaya dengan hal konyol seperti itu bisa terjadi di dunia nyata, namun ini benar bukan? Bukankah semua orang boleh berimajinasi, dan kurasa imajinasiku ini menjerumuskanku ke rumah sakit jiwa.

::

::

Pulang sekolah ini aku kembali bertemu dengannya, dalam bus yang sama, bedanya kini aku diam saja, pura-pura tak memperhatikannya, pura-pura tak mengenalnya, oh ayolah, dalam waktu satu hari dan tidak lebih dari satu jam apa yang kutahu tentang dirinya.

'Kau yang disana apa benar kau bisa membaca pikiran?' batinku.

Tidak, aku benar-benar gila, untuk apa aku menginterupsi hal bodoh seperti itu dalam hatiku yang amat polos ini(?), untuk apa aku harus menanyakan hal aneh ugh, lagi-lagi kata itu terpikirkan olehku, aku menghela napas, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja kulakukan, sedikit menggeleng dan kemudian kembali sebuah inspirasi datang di otakku saat aku memandang jaket abu-abuku secara tak langsung.

Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu menghampiriku yang masih sibuk dengan dialog-ku dalam fanfic, tak kupungkiri bahwa aku sedikit terkikik geli membayangkan character yang ku jadikan main chase melakukan hal-hal konyol.

"Tak bisakah kau diam huh?" tanya Donghae tepat di sampingku, entah kapan dia menggerakkan badannya menuju ke arahku.

Tak ada jawaban, aku mencoba menghindar.

"Kau menganggapku aneh, eoh?" tanyanya.

Oke, deal.. kali ini aku kembali terkejut mendengar pengakuannya, karena tadi aku memang memikirkan itu.

"Aku memang tahu apa yang kau pikirkan karena kali ini aku sedang focus padamu," katanya lagi.

"Mwo?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan dialog cerita bukan? Kau sedang ingin duduk karena kau pegal bukan?"

"Jangan bercanda, pasti ini hanya kebetulan,"

"Dan kau baru membayangkan character dalam ceritamu berciuman bukan?" tanyanya telak.

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ini terjadi, benarkah jika didunia ini benar-benar ada yang bisa membaca pikiran.

"Jika kurang buktinya, ingatlah jika tadi aku memangggilmu Hyukkkie, padahal kau belum mangenalkan dirimu secara langsung," dia berbisik pelan, "Dan jangan berpikir vulgar, karena kau membuatku ingin.."

Donghae mencondongkan badannya, menatap serius bibirku, mengeructkan bibirnya dengan err.. sexy dan_

"Aniyaaa!"

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p><strong>waahh akhirnya jadi lagi Fic Shi yang amat aneh, ini terjadi karena dulu Shi pernah bertanya waktu pulang sekolah..<strong>

**'Adakah yang bisa baca pikiran disini, kalo ada tengok shi donk..'**

**dan dengan tak terduga kondektur bus itu menengok shi dan tersenyum aneh.. sejak saat itu shi sering berpikir, apakah ada orang yang bisa baca pikiran di dunia ini, dan akhirnya jadilah fic ini, ini murni karena shi bosan, padahal banyak fic shi yang masih butuh tambahan chapter, tapi shi malahhh... #abaikan..**

**Gomawo untuk reviewers yang uda mereview fic Shi,**

**eh ya adakah yang mau request pair disini?**

**Baiklah jangan lupa kasih Review..**

**Jadi...**

**REVIEW and RePiuuuu! ^^**

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: Mind Reader(.)**

**Pair: HaeHyuk, pair lain akan menyusul.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...  
><strong>

**Annyeong, Shi datang lagi, **

**chapter 2 datang readers, semoga kalian menikmati ya,,  
><strong>

**Ket:**

"aaa,"** :percakapan**

'aaa'** :pikiran atau batin**

**'aaa' :dialog fanficnya hyukkie..**

**Okey, let's enjoy it..**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind Reader(.)<strong>

Chapter 2 !

"Jika kurang buktinya, ingatlah jika tadi aku memangggilmu Hyukkkie, padahal kau belum mangenalkan dirimu secara langsung," dia berbisik pelan, "Dan jangan berpikir vulgar, karena kau membuatku ingin.."

Donghae mencondongkan badannya, menatap serius bibirku, mengeructkan bibirnya dengan err.. sexy dan_

"Aniyaaa!"

* * *

><p>::<p>

::

Donghae menutup telinganya yang berdenging karena teriakan namja di sampingnya. Bukan hanya Donghae yang menatap Eunhyuk heran, namun begitu juga dengan seluruh penumpang bus yang lain.

"Temanmu sangat berisik nak, tegurlah dia," protes ibu-ibu paruh baya yang dengan tak suka memprotes teriakan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Dia bukan temanku," tanggap Donghae acuh.

Mata indah itu memerah, jelas terlihat bahwa ia hampir menangis, ia mempoutkan bibirnya, menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan kemudian,

"Hiks," sebuah isakan kecil tercipta.

Hati Donghae mencelos, ia menatap Hyukkie tajam, mencoba mendekatinya lebih lagi, mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya pada Hyukie yang masih terus menangis dalam diam.

**'Jangan menangis,'**

**'Tap.. tapi aku..,'**

**'Jangan menangis sayang,'**

**Dua insan yang saling mencintai itu saling berpelukan.**

Donghae terkikik geli kala itu, dia terkekeh dengan amat jelas saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia menatap Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk, namja tampan itu meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang bahunya masih bergetar karena tangisnya, menelusup dibalik punggung-punggung penumpang yang lain, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih dalam posisi berdiri menundukkan wajahnya yang terlinang air mata.

"Donghae~," panggil Eunhyuk manja.

Seperti layaknya sebuah laju motor berkecepatan tinggi, kaki itu melangkah menabrak bahu-bahu serta punggung-punggung penumpang bus yang lain, menimbulkan kegaduhan karena aksi sang empunya kaki, dan dalam sekali gerakan,

**Greb..**

Namja yang sedang menangis itu membelalakan matanya saat dirasakannya kepala pirangnya menumbuk dada bidang seseorang yang memeluknya,

"Ssstt jangan menangis lagi, aku ada disini," kata namja itu lembut.

Berpasang-pasang mata menyaksikan kejadian 'ajaib' itu dengan heran, ada sebagian yang tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan kejadian itu, namun tak sedikit juga yang mengeryit aneh menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Mianhae, Hyukkie-ah," kata Donghae kembali lembut.

"Ya! Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk kaget, reflex ia mendorong tubuh namja itu hingga hampir terjatuh.

"Paboya," sinis Donghae.

"Mwo? Kau lebih bodoh dari pada aku kau tahu!" balas Eunhyuk tak kalah sinis.

Bus berhenti, menurunkan dua orang namja yang saling melihat dengan sengit, satu diantaranya menatap lawannya dengan penuh kebencian, bekas aliran air mata jelas terlihat di pipinya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"Sudahlah, aku memang bukan temanmu," jawab Eunhyuk acuh.

"Ne, kau benar, kau memang bukan temanku, kau bukan siapa-siapaku, kau bukan orang yang berharga untukku, kau ini sama sekali tak ada artinya buatku," jawab Donghae sarkastik.

Kembali air mata itu terbendung di manic indah namja berambut blonde itu, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia menunduk, mengisak dalam diam.

"Ne Hae, aku tahu itu," jawab Eunhyuk dalam isakannya.

Donghae kembali membelalakan matanya, ia terperangah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia mencoba mendekati Eunhyuk untuk memeluknya lagi, namun sebelum ia melakukan itu sebuah intruksi dalam kalimat panjang menyentuh telinganya hingga ia merasa begitu terluka,

"Kau tahu Hae, kupikir kau adalah orang yang baik, orang yang bisa menenangkanku saat aku sedih dan terluka karena pelukanmu membuatku merasa aman, tapi ternyata kau sama saja Hae, kau sama seperti yang lain, kau pasti menganggapku aneh, ya kan? Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap diriku normal sementara aku sering tertawa dan menunjukkan wajah kesalku di khalayak umum padahal aku sedang sendirian, kau tahu Hae, kupikir kau itu benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran, hahaha.." tawa hambar itu pecah dibalik isakan Eunhyuk yang semakin kencang, "Tapi kini aku tahu jika aku ini memang sepenuhnya aneh, mana ada orang yang seperti itu di dunia nyata ini, ya kan? Aku.. Mianhae Donghae-ah, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud menyulitkanmu," Eunhyuk mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menatap Donghae yang hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut.

"Selamat tinggal Hae-ah," katanya berikutnya.

Tubuh kurus itu berbalik, meninggalkan –mantan- lawan bicaranya yang tak bergeming, Donghae meruntuki dirinya, ia hanya bercanda, ya hanya bercanda, bagaimana bisa ia menganggap Lee Hyukjae aneh atau hal mustahil lainnya, karena baginya ia sangat berharga, untuk apa ia menjadi stalker bodoh yang mengikutinya selama hampir tiga bulan jika pada akhirnya hanya akan begini, tidak, ini bukan karena otaknya yang terus menangkap apa yang dipikirkan oleh Eunhyuk, bukan, ini bukan sekedar apa yang selalu ingin ia tahu dari seorang Lee Hyukjae, tapi ini tentang DIA dan LEE HYUKJAE, namja yang selama ini menjadi perhatiaannya, terserah pada dunia yang menganngap ia gila atau semacamnya, karena memang ia mulai memaksa dirinya mengagumi seorang Lee Hyukjae saat manicnya menatap namja itu tersenyum seorang diri saat ia menunggu bus menuju sekolah.

Orang yang tersenyum di tempat umum, sering dan seorang diri, mungkin bagi orang lain, orang itu telah terserang penyakit akut yang perlu diwaspadai, namun tidak dengan pandangan mata Donghae kala itu, ia memandang senyuman seorang diri itu dengan merasakan perasaan hangat pada dirinya, jangan salahkan pada namja yang saat itu sedang mengenakan earphone di telinganya yang bisa membuat Donghae berpikir bahwa mungkin namja itu tengah mendengar sesuatu yang lucu hingga ia tertawa, namun salahkan pada diri Donghae yang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sejak pertama mata itu menatap sebuah objek bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Tak perlu lagi waktu untuk berpikir, kaki itu melangkah, tangan itu dengan cepat menangkap tangan yang masih melambai mengikuti langkah kaki Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae, Hyukkie-ah, aku hanya bercanda tadi, jadi_" hening sesaat, " Jika kau nyaman dipelukanku, aku akan memelukmu sesuka hatimu," kata Donghae dengan senyum lembutnya.

'Bohong,' batin Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku tak akan pernah berbohong padamu," lanjut Donghae lagi.

"Hae-ah~" panggil Eunhyuk manja.

Dan lagi-lagi,

**Greb..**

Pelukan itu tercipta dengan begitu manis, Donghae menyesapi wangi rambut Eunhyuk yang begitu menggoda, ia melesakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Eunhyuk, kembali hidungnya menyesap aroma manis dari tubuh yang kini ia dekap dengan hangat.

"Lagi-lagi kau membuat penyakitku kambuh, kau tahu itu," kata Donghae sinis.

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"A-aku akan memeluk orang dan jadi menggombal jika dipanggil dengan manja oleh seseorang yang kusu_" kalimat Donghae tergantung di lidahnya.

"Orang yang kau apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ani, ani.. tak ada apa-apa Hyuk,"

"Kau masih normal kan Hae? Kau tak mungkin menyukaiku kan Hae? Aku ini kan_ normal,"

'Kenapa aku mengatakan ini, babocheorom Eunhyukkie,' batin Eunhyuk.

"Oh, begitukah?" tanya Donghae kecewa, "Aku juga normal kok, jadi aku tak mungkin menyukaimu, kita ini teman ya kan?" tanya Donghae hambar.

"Ne, ne, kau benar," jawab Eunhyuk sambil menganggukkan kepala pirangnya.

** Donghae POV**

Aku tertawa dengan hambar saat kulihat kepala namja di depanku ini mengangguk dengan antusias, ia membuatku terhenyak, ya, aku memang menyukainya, seperti seorang namja yang menyukai seorang yeojya di kehidupan 'normal', namun salahkah jika aku memendam rasa ini untuknya, aku memang mulai menyukainya belum lama ini, namun ini.. argh, terlalu sulit untuk diucapkan jika kau harus menjabarkan semuanya.

Namja itu berjalan di depanku sambil mengecek sesuatu di Hp virtualnya, sesekali bahunya terlihat bergetar tanda ia tertawa riang, namun kadang tangan berbalut jaket abu-abu kebesarannya itu dibiarkannya menggaruk kepalanya dengan hanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang melengkung manis, ahh, imutnya namja manis ini.

Akupun heran dengan diriku sendiri, sebelumnya tak pernah kurasakan hal seperti ini, maksudku, aku ini namja, dan dia juga namja, lalu bagaimana aku bisa menyu_ oh tidak lebih tepat bagaimana aku mulai merasakan cinta untuknya, seorang namja yang sering tersenyum hanya dengan melihat layar Hp virtualnya dengan cara yang imut itu, sementara banyak yeojya di sekelilingku.. aku, haruskah ini kujelaskan, jangan paksa aku lagi, kumohon.

"Waeyo Hae?" tanya Hyukkie memecahkan lamunanku.

"Oh, gwaenchana Hyukkie," jawabku padanya.

Dan kini lagi-lagi aku harus memujinya, bagaimana bisa aku tak memuji gummy smile yang begitu imut dan menawan itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat hal itu, bagaimana bisa aku meneruskan perasaanku ini jika Eunhyuk sudah mengatakna hal yang semacam itu padku, aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan geraman keluar dari mulutku, namun dengan sedikit senyuman Hyukkie, kini aku kembali pada diriku yang lembut, pada diriku yang biasa, yang selalu senang ketika hatiku menangkap perasaan bahagia dari malaikat manis di depanku.

"Kajja Hae," ajak Eunhyuk saat berbalik dan menarik tanganku.

"N-ne, Eunhyukkie," jawabku tergagap.

Tangan ramping itu mengalirkan kehangatan padaku hingga aku hampir jatuh tertelan perasaanku sendiri saat ini, aku ingin menghentikan ini Hyuk, ah apa yang baru saja kupikirkan, namun kini aku merasa bahwa aku sudah gila, aku gila karena dirimu, aku gila karena perasaan yang begitu membuatku menggelengkan kepalaku berulang kali.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan menepis tanganu, namun semua itu tak kulakukan karena kau masih ingin kau di sampingku,

Oh.. mengapa aku menjadi melankolis seperti ini? Ini bukan diriku lagi, ini bukan aku yang seharusnya selalu bahagia didepannya, di depan Eunhyukkie.

"Hae, ayo coba tebak apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?" tanyanya riang.

"Mwo?"

"Kau bilang kau bisa membaca pikiran bukan?"

"Ne, itu.."

"Ayolah Hae~," pinta Hyuk manja.

'Terima kasih Donghae-ah, semoga kau benar-benar merupakan orang yang baik Hae, mungkin terlalu cepat mengatakan ini, tapi aku mulai menyukai matamu,' batin Eunhyuk.

"Apa benar kau mengatakna hal itu?" tanyaku kaget.

"N-ne," jawab Hyuk terbata, "Apa kau marah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, aku marah," pura-pura kutepis tangkupan tangannya.

"Dong_"

"Sstt, jangan lagi memanggilku dengan manja seperti itu, atau aku akan menciummu," mataku agak terbelalak saat setelah aku mengatakan itu, bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal tabu seperti itu pada namja yang normal seperti Eunhyuk? Aku menatapnya lama, dan kamipun saling menatap, dia terlihat bingung dan shock, namun kemudian aku bisa melihat senyum manisnya untuk sekilas.

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak Hyuk?", aku meruntuki diriku lagi.

"Hae?"

"Aku serius Hyuk, aku akan menciummu jika kau memanggilku dengan manja lagi," ancamku.

"Ha-hae," panggilnya lagi.

Tawaku meledak saat aku melihat wajah polos itu menatapku tak percaya, Hyukkie menempeleng kepalaku saat dia sadar bahwa kau baru saja mengerjainya, namun tidak untuk hatiku, aku benar-benar mengatakan itu untukmu Hyuk, itu murni dari perasaanku. Itu murni Hyuk.

**Author POV**

Saat itu Eunhyuk tersenyum kala punggung basahnya menyentuh kasur yang nyaman itu, badannya masih basah seusai dia membasuh tubuhnya yang lengket, ia tersenyum, sekali lagi, memperlihatkan senyum bahagia saat ia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya tadi siang, sebuah senyum bahagia yang benar bersumber dari hatinya, entahlah tampaknya ia mulai menganggap dirinya gila.

Tersenyum sendiri adalah hal yang amat biasa baginya, namun kali ini, ada yng lain, ada hal lain yang menggelitik hatinya yng membuat dirinya merona, ia teringat seorang namja yng membuatnya tersenyum kali ini, Lee Donghae.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumamnya.

Ia menyentuh jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Aku normal bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Ia menggeleng, menggoyangkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, menghilangkan perasaan campur aduk dalam dirinya.

"Jika aku mulai tak normal, tak apa," katanya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kembali.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumamnya lagi.

Esok paginya seluruh sekolah geger melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang menampilkan senyum lebarnya untuk Donghae, ia berjalan bersama teman-temannya, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kibum yang sedang tampak begitu bahagia dengan candaan mereka.

"Kenapa mereka melihatku begitu Hae?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tak ada Hyuk," jawab Donghae dengan senyum lebarnya, tangannya yang menganggur ia gerakan guna menyambut tangan Hyukkie yang bertengger manis di samping tubuhnya.

"E-eh?" Hyukkie mencoba mengelak.

"Ayo jalan," ajak Donghae.

Mata Sungmin terpicing tajam ketika ia melihat rona merah tampak di pipi Eunhyuk dengan jelas.

"Ayo cepat jalan Hyung," ajak Kibum hangat, suaranya yang amat 'mahal' itu membuat Minnie terbangun dari lamunannya.

Donghae menoleh kala ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak begitu nyaman di belakangnya, mencoba tersenyum hangat pada Sungmin yang kini berjalan dengan malas disamping Ryeowook yang tersenyum dengan imut.

"Donghae itu cakep ya Hyung," tanya Ryeowook asal.

"Begitukah?" tanggap Sungmin sinis.

"Ya, kupikir dia cocok dengan Eunhyukkie," jawab Wookie dengan senyum ceria.

"Benarkah begitu?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Hyung,"

"Ya,"

"Hyung masih_"

"Jangan membahas itu Wookie, aku tak suka," kata Sungmin lembut, ia mengelus kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang, "Kau ini 'dongsaeng'ku bukan?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"N-ne Hyung, jeongmal mianhae," kata Ryeowook sambil menunduk.

"Hyung, suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal jika tak kau katakana langsung pada dirinya," kini KIbum menyambung.

"Aku takut kalau dia membenciku Bummie,"

"Apa salahnya dengan perasaan itu?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku ini namja dan dia sama-sama nam_"

"Sama-sama namja eoh? Lalu apa salahnya? Tanggung saja itu semua antara kau dan Tuhan Hyung, hati kita tak pernah bisa berbohong," lanjut Kibum santai.

"Aku memang ingin dia tahu hal ini, tapi kau lihat ia sekarang?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Jangan sampai menyesal Hyung," pesan Kibum untuk yang terakhir, ia berjalan lebih cepat, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang hanya menaggapi perkataannya dengan tatapan bingung.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Eunhyuk menunduk malu kala ia menatap Donghae yang sedang memandangnya dengan intens, ia memainkan tangannya seperti anak kecil yang merasa sedang menjalani hukuman di lorong sekolah yang terus diperhatikan sang guru, membiarkan makanannya dingin karena ia tak kunjung menggerakkan sumpitnya guna meyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Kini di kursi itu duduk beberapa namja yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka dengan sedikit gurauan. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kibum, Donghae dan dua orang temannya, Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang menurut pandangan Eunhyuk bertingkah tidak wajar, karena mereka saling merangkul dan menyuapi satu sama lain.

"Mian Hae, aku terlambat," perkataan seseorang mengejutkan namja-namja yang seang makan dalam diam.

Namja itu masih berdiri memegang nampan berisi makanannya, memandang Donghae dengan tatapan bersahabat.

"Hey, siapa namja manis ini?" tanya sang namja sambil menunjuk Hyukkie setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Donghae, "Wahh, kau manis sekali ya, bahkan saat kau mempoutkan bibirmu itu kau jadi semakin manis," katanya lagi.

Sungmin memberikan death glare pada namja itu dan membuatnya terkekeh ringan.

"Hentikan itu, Yesung Hyung," hardik Donghae agak kasar.

"Baiklah," jawabnya rinagn sambil terkekeh pelan, "Lalu kau siapa?" tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk Ryeowook.

"Eum?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Yesung bingung.

"Waa kau sangat imutt~, ayo kita pacaran," tawar Yesung santai.

Tak ayal, Ryeowook terbatuk karena kaget, ia menelan makanan yang sudah sejak tadi ia kunyah dengan susuh payah, ia meminum orange juice yang ada di sebelah kanan tangannya dengan tergesa, lalu melihat Yesung dengan muka merah tak karuan.

"Ya Tuhan~ kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Kau benar-benar adorable, siapa, siapa namamu?" tanya Yesung tak sabar.

"Wookie, aku Ryewook," jawab Ryeowook malu-malu.

"Wookie-ah, ayo kita pacaran," tawar Yesung lembut.

Yesung meringis meyiratkan kesakitan kala tangan kekar Siwon menempeleng kepala belakangnya.

"Jangan seperti itu, ini acara makan bersama kita yang pertama dank au membuat teman kita ketakutan," kata Siwon tajam.

"Mi-mian," jawab Yesung sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman Donghae, begitu manis hingga namja itu tak sadar bahwa namja di depannya tengah tersenyum lembut melihat senyuman manisnya.

'Aku senang ada disini sekarang, biarpun aku tak mengatakan apapun, tapi melihat Wookie yang salah tingkah seperti itu benar-benar menyenangkan,' batin Eunhyuk.

Mata cantik yang sejak tadi hanya memperhaatikan tingkah temannya yang kini sedang menunduk itu hanya bisa membelalak tak percaya ketika sebuah deritan kursi yang digeser dan membuat namja yang tadi duduk di kursi itu merubah posisinya dengan cepat yang semula berdiri menjadi membungkukkan badannya, meraih wajahnya dan mencium pipinya yang kini merona.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk gagap.

"Aku juga senang melihatmu yang salah tingkah," kata Donghae setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi kanan Hyuk.

Tak hanya berpasang mata yang melihat di sekeliling meja itu yang terkesiap, namun sebagian orang yang lewatpun menjadi kaget dibuatnya.

"Ya! Donghae apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sungmin kasar.

"Kenapa denganmu?" tanya Donghae enteng.

"Hyung, tenanglah!" perintah Kibum halus.

Sungmin kembali duduk, menggemeretakkan giginya guna menahan amarahnya, ia melihat Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk sambil memegang pipinya yang terlampau merah.

"Kau menyukainya, eoh? Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Donghae santai.

"Apa urusanmu sehingga bertanya hal seperti itu padaku,"

"Hae, apa kau membaca pikirannya?" tanya Hyukkie lirih.

"Tidak Hyukkie chagi, hanya menebak saja," jawab Donghae lagi.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, menimbulkan suasana canggung di tempat itu sekarang.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran? Jangan gila Hyung," kata Kyuhyun dibalik tawanya yang belum berhenti.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tak percaya, ia berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa sambil memeluk Siwon yang tersenyum remeh menanggapi perkataan orang yang kini memeluknya itu.

Hyuk mengerti, mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, ia berdiri dan menatap Donghae sekilas, matanya memerah, hatinya terasa perih karena ia merasa dibodohi selama ini.

"Pembohong," katanya sambil berlalu, hampir Sungmin mengejarnya, namun tangan lumayan berotot itu ditarik oleh Ryeowook yang menatapnya memelas.

"Biarkan dia sendiri Hyung," kata Ryeowook, "Ayo kita pergi saja," lanjutnya.

Ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan Kibum secara bersamaan, menarik mereka menjauhi arena dengan aura aneh itu.

"Terima kasih atas undangan makan siang ini, Dong-hae-ssi," kata Kibum penuh penekanan.

'Kenepa, kenapa kau bohong?' batin Eunhyuk.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Namja manis itu tengah terisak, memang benar ia mennagis karena merasa terbohingi, namun ia lebih menyesali perbuatannya yang mempercayai namja itu, perbuatannya yang membuat dirinya begitu percaya akan hal yang tak mungkin.

Angin menarikan surai pirangnya yang sedikit acak-acakan karena angin meniupkan napasnya lumayan keras ke surai itu, Eunhyuk masih mengisak, air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya terasa dingin ketika angin menciumnya dengan sayang. Ia menunduk semakin dalam kala ia mengingat wajah namja yang telah membohonginya, ia mengutuk dirinya yang begitu bodoh hingga bisa percaya pada perkataan namja itu.

"Kenapa menangis chagi?" seseorang berkata dengan lembut dan mengejutkan dirinya, "Jangan terlalu cengeng," lanjutnya lagi.

Eunhyuk semakin mengalirkan air matanya, ia menatap namja didepannya dengan kesal.

"Dan lagi, aku benci melihatmu menangis dan membuat sungai dipipimu," kata Donghae, ia menghampiri Hyukkie, tangannya terulur mengahpus air mata Hyukkie dengan ibu jarinya, "Kau pikir aku pembohong, eoh?"

"Jangan katakan kau baru saja membaca pikiranku Hae, karena aku memang baru saja berkata seperti itu pada diriku sendiri," kata Hyukkie sadis.

"Haruskah kubuktikan sekali lagi chagi?"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BEGITU!" bentak Hyukkie keras.

"Lalu harus bagaimana? Baby? Darling? Yeobo?"

"Aku ini normal!" bentak Eunhyuk lagi.

"Siapa yang bilang chagi?" kata Donghae, perkataannya terdengar begitu memelas.

"Ha-hae," panggil Eunhyuk terbata kala ia melihat namja di depannya tengah tertunduk lesu.

"Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu selayaknya seharusnya aku memanggilmu Hyuk," lanjut Donghae lagi.

"Jangan Hae," cegah Eunhyuk

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tak suka, aku tak suka," kata Eunhyuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Pembohong, katakan yang sejujurnya Hyuk," perintah Hae lembut.

"Kau telah membohongiku Hae, kau telah membuatku merasa sangat bodoh!" kata Eunhyuk kasar, "Aku memang bodoh karena telah berpikir bahwa kau bisa membaca piki_ argh," erang Eunhyuk frustasi.

"Aku memang bisa melakukannya Hyuk," kata Donghe serius, ia menatap mata Hyukkie dengan intens.

'Bohong!'

"Aku tidak bohong,"

'Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku Hae,'

"Aku sudah berkata jujur Hyuk, faktanya, aku memang bisa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, faktanya aku memang sudah mulai gila karena dekat dengamu karena pikiranmu adalah pikiran tersibuk yang pernah aku baca,"

"Kalau begitu pergilah! Jangan mendekatiku lagi jika itu hanya membuat otakmu kelelahan,"

"Itu masalahnya Hyuk,"

"Mwo?"

"Masalahnya aku tak bisa pergi darimu, masalahanya aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk tidak mencoba mengetahui apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, masalahnya biarpun kita berjarak sepuluh meter aku tetap bisa mendengar apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, masalahnya biarpun aku mencoba berkata 'berhenti' pada diriku sendiri agar aku tak lagi melihatmu aku tak bisa, lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Donghae memelas, "Aku sudah melihatmu lama Hyuk, sangat lama hingga aku lupa kapan pertama kali aku menangkap tawamu yang hanya kau keluarkan lewat hatimu, namun hanya dengann dua hari bersamamu, kau membuatku semakin gila_", kini namja itu memeluk Eunhyuk erat, "Hanya dua hari Hyuk, kau dengar itu?" bisiknya di telinga kanan Eunhyuk, "Aku memang sudah gila karena semua pikiranmu, namun tak jadi masalah bagiku, tak jadi masalah padaku biarpun kau menagnggapku tak normal, tak masalah, asalkan kau tidak membenciku," kata Donghae lembut.

Angin kembali berhembus, begitu lembut. Mengirimkan aroma indah surga untuk kedua namja yang kini telah saling menikmati detak jantung masing-masing, begitu kencang dan seirama, Hyuk tak perlu menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar detak Donghae yang menggila, begitu juga dengan Donghae, tak perlu usaha lebih untuk menikmati detak jantung Hyuk yang seirama dengannya.

"Apa kau mendengar degupan jantungku Hyuk?" tanya Donghae lembut, ia menyesap wangi rambut Eunhyuk yang begitu memabukkan, menelusupkan wangi harum itu ke setiap syaraf otaknya hingga membekas begitu dalam dalam system otaknya, "Aku sudah tak normal bukan?" tanyanya lagi, "Dan itu karenamu," lanjutnya.

Sebuah ciuman hangat tercipta kala kedua bibir itu bersatu, hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang hangat, tak ada nafsu, tak ada syarat mendominasi, hanya satu yang berbeda, dimana dua pasang mata yang memperlihatkan kerja berbeda, mata indah Hyukkie terbelalak tak percaya kala bibir tipis itu menyentuh lembut bibirnya dan mata Donghae yang terpejam menikmati madu alami dari bibir yang kini ia kecup.

"Aku, aku gila karenamu, kau tahu itu?" tanya Donghae setelah menarik bibirnya menjauhi bibir Eunhyuk.

"Ha-hae," hanya panggilan kecil yang tercipta kala bibir itu terbuka setelah ciuman yang dia dapat.

"Apa kau menyukai rasa bibirku? Karena aku sangat menyukai rasa bibirmu," puji Donghae dengan senyum menawannya.

::

::

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum pada Sungmin yang tampak sangat jelas menahan amarahnya.

"Hyung," kini Ryeowook yang coba menginterupsi.

"Sial!" umpat Sungmin kesal dan meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dengan langkah penuh amarah.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya, aku lebih mengenalnya, aku lebih mencintainya, lebih dari pada dirimu Lee Donghae!"

** T.B.C**

* * *

><p>Hiyaaaa.. chapter 2 jadi,<p>

Ayo ayo silahkan review..

Mian sebelumnya karena ceritanya jadi makin gaje kek gini, Sungmin jadi agak antagonis, Sungmin-oppa, mianhae, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu meskipun cintaku pada Hyukkie lebih besar.. muehehehe

Untuk yang satu ini,

"Apa kau menyukai rasa bibirku? Karena aku sangat menyukai rasa bibirmu,"

Kyaaaa Shi suka, Shi suka.. kenapa otak Shi bisa memikirkan kalimat seperti itu?

#heboh

#tabok diri sendiri

Mulai chapter depan Minnie-oppa akan beraksi, dan untuk Wonkyunya, mian.. Shi lum bisa dapet feel-nya kekeke..

Baiklah saatnya membalas reviews..

**Chwyn**: #ini bacanya gimana sie? *ditabok Chwyn-ssi..

Good question chingu, yang nanya chingu doank lho, tapi udah terjawab di chapter ini.

**Eunhaechild**: #evil stare

Anak Eunhae kan Shi, terus kamu anak siapa? #sarappp, benarkah Eunhyuk cerewet? Berarti Shi juga cerewet dunk.. (?)

**Wonniesayangbabykyu**: #shisayangbabyhyuk *plakk dor dor

Akan shi usahakan, soalnya selama ini Shi g pernah bikin Wonkyu coz selalu berpikir tentang Kyumin, dan kemarin sempet dilemma karena bikin Kyu jadi Uke, kekeke, tapi akan kucoba.. HWAITING!

**HaEHyuk**: Ini udah dilanjut, selamat menikmati.

**Kyuminjoong**: akan Shi coba bikin Wonkyu, semoga berhasil! #semangat berkobar-kobar

Shi juga berpikir begitu, kondekturnya keren kan? Kekekeke

**Han Eun Kyo**: kita senasib #nangis gaje..Shi juga aneh bahkan Shi sendiri menganggap Shi aneh, huehuehue

**KyuHyunJiYoong**: terima kasih telah menunggu, pemberhentian selanjutnya ada di koridor 6, bagi yang beruntung akan mendapatkan Kissu dari Eunhyuk kakakaka

**Bakabulbul:** apa anda tahu apa yang saia lakukan pas baca name anda? Saia tertawa terbahak-bahak n itu buat mood saia naik, gomawo..

**EndahHyukkieELF**: NC ya?

Kalo itu… #mainin jari,

Itu.. #masih mainin jari..

Itu! #nosebleed parah

Trus untuk pairing Eunhae..

Kalo itu, #mikir

Itu.. #masih mikir

Itu.., #ketawa gaje

**Baiklah jangan lupa kasih Review..**

**Jadi...**

**REVIEW and RePiuuuu! ^^**

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: Mind Reader(.)**

**Pair: HaeHyuk, pair lain akan menyusul.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...  
><strong>

**Annyeong, Shi datang lagi, **

**chapter 3 akhirnya datang, setelah perjuangan panjang melewati angin dan ...**

**#bletakkk**

**Ket:**

"aaa,"** :percakapan**

'aaa'** :pikiran atau batin**

**'aaa' :dialog fanficnya hyukkie..**

**Okey, let's enjoy it..**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind Reader(.)<strong>

**::**

**::**

"Apa kau menyukai rasa bibirku? Karena aku sangat menyukai rasa bibirmu," puji Donghae dengan senyum menawannya.

::

::

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum pada Sungmin yang tampak sangat jelas menahan amarahnya.

"Hyung," kini Ryeowook yang coba menginterupsi.

"Sial!" umpat Sungmin kesal dan meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dengan langkah penuh amarah.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya, aku lebih mengenalnya, aku lebih mencintainya, lebih dari pada dirimu Lee Donghae!"

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Donghae POV**

Jika benar cerita hidup ini adalah sebuah teks drama, aku ingin menuliskan sebuah kata yang amat kaya makna.. CINTA, dan jika aku hanya diperbolehkan menulis dua kata setelah kata itu, aku akan menuliskan BAHAGIA SELAMANYA.

Aku Lee Donghae, orang yang baru saja menyesap rasa manis yang tak kusangka begitu memabukkan, membuatku ingin mengecupnya lagi dan lagi hingga aku tak kuasa untuk menghentikan itu semua. Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan hangat ketika wajah malu-malunya masih menempel jelas di mataku, bahunya masih agak terangkat karena kaget, dan kepalanya masih agak sedikit condong ke kiri akibat perbuatanku, ia menatapku ragu-ragu, menunduk lagi, melirik dan menunduk lagi, oh Tuhan betapa manisnya namja ini.

"Kau marah, eoh?" tanyaku padanya, tangan kananku yang tadi bertengger manis di punggungnya kini bergerak turun ke pinggangnya.

Aku menatap matanya intens, seintens jantungku yang sedari tadi tak mau diam meski hanya sejenak, ah kau berpikir apa Hae, kau ingin mati begitu?

Kulihat ia menggelang, lalu kembali menunduk, aku tersenyum lembut melihat tingkahnya yang sungguh menggemaskan, aku memperhatikan matanya yang membuka dan menutup dengan cepat, mendengarkan degupan jantungnya yang tak menentu seperti halnya milikku.

"Aku senang mendengarkan deru jantungmu Hyuk, begitu menenangkan," kataku padanya.

Kembali kudekap dirinya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, kembali menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang seakan enggan meninggalkan sebuah ruangan memori otakku, aku menelusupkan wajahku di perpotongan lehernya, menghirup aroma manis itu dengan tak sabar, mengisi paru-paruku dengan bau khas tubuh yang kini ku dekap, begitu wangi dan memabukkan, begitu lembut dan menggoda, hingga aku lupa pada detik waktu yang terus berputar.

"Kau tak ingin memelukku juga?" tanyaku padanya, menyadari tangannya sejak tadi tak bergeming dari sisi tubuhnya.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku saat kurasa tangan mungilnya mencengkeram baju seragamku dengan halus, mengeliminasi setiap celah antara kami hingga aku merasa tak ada lagi jarak tersisa, kembali menikmati deru jantungnya yang semakin aktif bergerak, memejamkan mataku dan kembali kuhirup aroma surai pirang itu, hingga aku tersadar kala surai itu mengelus pipiku dengan sayang karena bantuan angin.

Masih kuletakkan kedua sisi telapak tanganku di pinggangnya dan kini aku menatap lurus matanya.

"Jangan menunduk Hyuk," perintahku halus kala ia ingin menundukkan kepalanya lagi, "Dengarkan aku Hyukkie-chagi,"

"N-ne?" tanggapnya tampak ragu.

"Tak peduli jika bagimu kedekatan kita yang baru dua hari ini tak berarti apa-apa, aku mampu mengubah menjadi dua minggu, dua bulan atau bahkan dua tahun agar kau membuat ini menjadi 'apa-apa', mungkin ini terdengar begitu bodoh bagimu Hyuk, tapi aku sudah memperhatikanmu begitu lama, entah sejak kapanpun aku lupa, yang kuingat hanyalah senyuman manismu yang terus kukagumi sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya_" aku menarik napas, "Apa ini terkesan gombal?" tanyaku padanya.

Tak ada respone, ia hanya menatapku dengan lucu dan membuatku terkekeh pelan.

"Mungkin ini memang gombal, tapi ingatlah jika aku hanya bisa mengatakan kata-kata macam ini jika aku hanya bersamamu," lanjutku.

"Ha-hae,"

"Tak peduli jika kau pikir aku ini gila, asalkan kau tak membenciku, tak apa Hyuk, jangan berpikir bahwa aku melakukan ini karena aku tak lagi bisa melihat yeojya di sekolah kita yang memang khusus untuk laki-laki ini, kumohon jangan, karena kupikir kau lebih bersinar dari puluhan yeojya," kataku padanya.

"Hyukkie-chagi, saranghae," kunaikkan bibirku membentuk sebuah lengkungan, aku melihatnya lagi, kini tampak jelas di pipinya jika ia tengah membakar pipinya, ia melihatku dengan canggung, lalu kembali menunduk.

"Jika kau tak bisa menjawabnya sekarangpun tak apa Hyuk, aku tak ingin memaksamu, karena apapun yang akan terjadi aku akan terus berusaha untuk menggenggammu lebih erat lagi," kataku lancar.

Kupeluk lagi tubuh kurus itu guna menutupi rona pipiku yang menjadi, kurasakan pipiku begitu panas kali ini, hingga rasanya seluruh wajahku terbakar dan sekali lagi kubenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher itu, tersenyum dalam bahagia dan malu yang amat ketara.

'Ini pasti mimpi,'

Sebuah kata masuk ke kepalaku dan membuatku tersenyum, dia sungguh menggemaskan, jadi kali ini aku menemukan sebuah jurus jitu untuk membuatnya berhenti berpikir, dengan cara menciumnya. Entah kenapa aku tersenyum menyadari hal itu, namun kurasakan jika otak Eunhyuk memang tak bereaksi saat aku melakukan itu, dia 'membeku'.

"Ha-hae," panggilnya.

"Ya, chagi,"

"Berhentilah bernapas di tengkukku, kau membuatku geli," pintanya.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu, benar-benar imut dan polos namja satu ini, begitu menggemaskan, entah mengapa aku mencium hidung mancungnya dan dia agak berjingkat kaget karena itu.

"Hen-hentikan itu Hae," pintanya dengan imut.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku agak kaget.

"A-aku ma-malu," jawabnya lagi.

Kembali aku tertawa mendengar pengakuan polos itu, dia malah kembali bertindak imut saat dia mempoutkan bibirnya karena sejenak tadi aku mencium pipinya, kupandang dia dengan senyum cerah saat kulihat dia mengelus 'bekas' ciumanku sambil menunduk dan masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

**Author POV**

"Hyung~" panggil namja itu manja.

Tak ada suara bergeming.

"Hyung~" panggilnya lagi, kini telunjuk kanannya sudah menoel-noel namja di sebelahnya.

"Hyukkie, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

"Hyung~, Sungmin hyung~" panggil namja itu lagi.

Kini Sungmin menoleh, menatap namja yang kini menautkan bibirnya dengan imut, tangan kirinya memegang sekotak besar susu strawberry dan tangan kirinya masih sibuk mempermainkan ujung lengan bajunya.

"Ada apa Hyukkie?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hyung marah padaku?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Aniya Hyukkie-ah," jawab Sungmin datar.

"Bohong," sangkal Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus marah, eoh?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tak tahu, Hyung seperti marah padaku, Hyung sepertinya tidak menyayangiku lagi," katanya dengan manja, ia semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ryeowook dan Kibum saling berpandangan, mereka melihat Sungmin sekilas, lalu beralih pada Eunhyuk yang masih setia dengan aksi ngambeknya, Kibum menatap Sungmin agak lama, memastikan bahwa namja itu tak akan bicara macam-macam kali ini, ia sedikit bergidik ketika mimic Hyung-nya itu berubah murung, tak berani bertanya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku menyayangimu Hyuk," katanya kemudian, ia mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dengan sayang, 'Lebih dari hubungan Hyung-Dongsaeng,' batinnya menambahkan.

"Hentikan ini, kalian ini kenapa? Lagi pula bukankah aku yang magnae disini, tapi aku tak pernah bermanja-manja seperti Hyukkie," protes Kibum.

"Bummie boleh bermanja-manja denganku kok," tawar Wookie ramah.

"Kau ini bercanda kan?" Kibum balik bertanya, sebuah nada sinis terdengar dengan jelas dari mulut namja itu, membuat Ryeowook merinding saat itu juga.

Kali ini mereka sedang berkumpul di rumah Sungmin guna menyelesaikan kerja kelompok dari Lee-seonsaeng, dan kini mereka melanjutkan tangan mereka yang sejak tadi bergerak mengisi lembar demi lembar pertanyaan dari guru mereka itu.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan sayu, kadang ia masih bisa tersenyum saat namja itu memperlihatkan tawa cerianya, kadang ia juga tersenyum kala mata indahnya menangkap namja itu tengah meneguk susu strawberry-nya dengan pelan dan menimbulakan ekspresi yang amat menyenangkan saat kerongkongannya telah berhenti menenggak susu strawberrynya dengan berujar 'enak~' dengan berlebihan.

"Hyung, kenapa kita harus berkumpul disini, hyung kan sunbae kami di sekolah," protes Hyukkie yang masih sibuk membuka-buka bukunya.

"Aku kan bisa membantu kalian,"

"Membantu apa, sejak tadi Hyung hanya melihatku terus menerus," rancau Eunhyuk.

Tawa Kibum hampir pecah kala ia mendengar perkataan polos Hyung-nya itu, namun ia menahannya ketika ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa wajah Sungmin kini memerah sempurna, ia melirik Wookie yang menutupi tawa ringannya dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa, eoh? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Hyukkie polos.

"Sudah Hyuk, kerjakan lagi tugasmu," perintah Sungmin.

"Kau ini juga kenapa? Kenapa jadi sewot begitu?" tanya hyukkie lagi.

Tak terelakkan lagi, tawa dua namja yang sejak tadi mereka tahan itu kini memenuhi ruangan lumayan besar itu. Sungmin hanya bisa memijit kepalanya yang pening, sementara Hyukkie hanya memperlihatkan tatapan mata polosnya yang kebingungan.

Pukul Sembilan malam, semuanya selesai, kini hanya tertinggal dua namja yang sedang menonton tivi itu.

"Hyuk," panggil Sungmin lembut.

"Waeyo, Sungmin-hyung?"

"Hari ini kau jadi menginap kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya enteng.

"Hyuk," panggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa Sungmin-hyung?"

Sungmin mencium pipi namja yang kini ada di sampingnya itu, namja itu sempat kaget namun ekspresinya berubah seperti biasa saat ia menatap Sungmin.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu membuatku malu Hyung, kenapa kau sering sekali mencium pipiku? Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi," katanya kesal.

"Kau tak suka chagi?" tanya Sungmin ramah.

"Bukan begitu Hyung, tapi akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali menciumku,"

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Sungmin kecewa.

"Boleh Hyung, tapi jangan sering-sering, aku kan sudah dewasa,"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar perkataan polos itu, ia mengacak rambut blonde Hyuk yang agak seperti mangkok itu hingga berantakan.

"Mana ada orang dewasa yang menyebut dirinya sendiri dewasa Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin dengan tawa renyahnya.

Hyukkie hanya mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal akan pertanyaan itu.

"Lihatlah dirimu, bahkan kau masih sering melakukan hal itu eoh?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya saja Hyukkie semakin mempoutkan bibirnya, kini pipinya ikut-ikutan menggembung karena ia tak suka dengan kelakuan Hyungnya itu.

Drrrttt drrrttt

Dua Hp yang ada di meja itu bergetar bersamaan, Sungmin segera menyambar Hp pinknya sementara Hyukkie dengan malas-malasan mengambil Hp putihnya.

"Aku terima telephone dulu, arraseo?"

"Arra, aku juga mau mengangkat panggilan ini Hyung,"

Dua namja berjalan terpisah, Hyuk ke kiri dan Sungmin ke kanan, meninggalkan tempat yang tadi meneka duduki, menciptakan jarak jauh diantara mereka.

"Yoboseyo," sapa Eunhyuk pada si penelephone.

"Chagi," sapa orang itu.

"Ha-hae?" tanya Hyukkie agak terkejut.

"Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu Hyuk? Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang mengangkat telephone," jawabnya kelewat polos.

Terdengar suara terkekeh pelan di ujung sana.

"Kenapa tertawa, dan kenapa menelephoneku?" tanya Eunhyuk kesal.

"Haruskah aku punya alasan khusus untuk menelephonemu?" Donghe balik bertanya.

"Ya! Donghae, jangan memberikan pertanyaan sulit seperti itu," kata Eunhyuk kesal.

Donghae tertawa ringan, "Apa kau baru saja dicium Hyuk?"

**Blush…**

Rona merah tercipta di pipi putih yang kini terlihat begitu ketara itu.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' batin Eunhyuk.

"Jangan membatin atau berpikir Hyuk, aku tak bisa 'memahamimu' lewat telephone," suara Donghe menginterupsi, "Jadi apa kau baru saja dicium?"

"N-ne,"

"MWO?" tanya Donghae kaget, pertanyaan isengnya itu ternyata ditanggapi dengan serius oleh Eunhyuk, "Nuguya? Siapa yang berani menciummu?" tanya Donghae tak sabar.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu?"

"Ya! Hyukkie, kau belum mengerti juga pabo? Aku ini sedang jealous kau tahu?"

Kini giliran tawa Eunhyuk yang pecah,"Mana ada seseorang yang cemburu mengatakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya Hae? Kau ini kekanak-kanakkan," Hyuk agak menghina.

"Hentikan tawamu, dan jawab pertanyaanku Hyukkie-chagi, siapa yang berani men-ci-um-mu?" tanya Donghae penuh penekanan.

"Sungmin hyung," jawab Eunhyuk santai.

"Begitukah?"

"He'em,"

"Apa kau menyukainya? Apa kau menyukai ciuman itu?"

"Ne,"

"Dimana dia menciummu Hyuk?" tanyanya lagi, kini nadanya lebih lesu dari pada yang tadi.

"Di pipi kananku,"

"Muach," Eunhyuk bergidik geli kala dengan tiba-tiba Donghae menciptakan suara ciuman di telinganya, "Biarkan aku menghapus jejak ciuman itu, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menciummu lagi Hyuk, arraseo?"

"Tapi dia sudah melakukan itu sejak aku kecil Hae, dia yang selalu melindungiku sejak aku kacil," bantah Eunhyuk halus.

"Tidak Hyuk!" bentak Donghae, "Tak boleh ada seorangpun yang boleh menciummu selain aku, tak boleh ada yang boleh memelukmu selain aku, hanya aku Hyuk, aku, Lee Donghae, kau paham maksudku?"

"Kau sudah gila Hae-ah,"

"Dan aku gila karenamu," jawabnya lagi.

"Aish berhenti berkata seperti itu Hae," Eunhyuk mulai tak sabar sekarang.

Tak ada lagi suara, hanya ada dua deru napas yang saling bertabrakan.

"Hae kau masih disitu?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Hyuk, aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok," jawab Donghae cepat.

"Buat apa minta ijin Hae? Biasanya kau juga langsung menarikku begitu saja kan?"

"Pokoknya besok kutunggu kau di pohon keramat,"

"Huwee, buat apa bertemu disana Hae?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Hanya namanya saja kan yang seram?"

"Ne,ne, baiklah, besok aku akan kesana, arraseo?"

"Oke, saranghae chagi,"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal macam itu Hae, kau membakar wajahku kau tahu," teriak Hyukkie memekakkan telinga.

"Saranghae, Saranghae, Saranghae my Hyukkie," ulang Donghae.

"Donghae~" Hyukkie memohon dengan manja.

"Kau tahu kau membuatku memluk kulkas sekarang?"

"Mwo?"

"Lagi-lagi kau memanggilku dengan manja, aku tak bisa memelukmu karena kau tak ada disini, ini sangat menyiksa kau tahu itu? Seharusnya aku memelukmu sekarang, tapi karena kau tak ada disini aku malah reflex memeluk kulkas disampingku," cerita Donghae polos.

Tak ayal Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia membayangkan Donghae memeluk kulkas dengan sebelah kakinya ikut terangkat layaknya hewan imut yang sedang pipis. Ia memegang perutnya karena sakit merasakan tawanya yang menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah Hyuk, jangan tertawa,"

"E he, mian e he, aku ehehe tak bisa ehehehe menahannya, puahahahaha," kembali tawa itu meledak.

"Terserah kau saja Hyuk, jangan lupa besok ya baby~, saranghae baby Hyukkie~," kalimat manja itu mengalun nyaring, membuat Eunhyuk berhenti tertawa seketika, ia menundukkan kepalanya, memegang pipinya yang memanas.

"Sa_" kalimat itu terputus.

"Ne?" tanya Donghae antusias.

"Sa-sa-.. Na-na- nado saranghae Dong-donghae baby," jawab Eunhyuk terbata, ia malu, tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan kata 'Saranghae' dengan perasaan yang berbeda, jika biasanya ia mengumbar kata Saranghae pada Ryeowook atau yang lain baginya adalah hal biasa, namun tidak kali ini, hatinya terasa nyaman saat ia mengucapkan itu, jantungnya kembali bergerilya setelahnya hingga ia harus memegang dadanya guna menetralkan detakan liar dalam dadanya itu.

"Hyuk?" tanya Donghe tak percaya, "Benarkah itu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"A-ahaha lupakan saja Hae, sudah ya, selamat malam,"

Dan dengan sekali sentuh telephone itu terputus, meninggalkan Donghae yang berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Eunhyuk di seberang sana.

"Ah, apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Aku malu," gumamnya, kini tangannya menangkup pada wajahnya menutupi mukanya yang merah.

::

::

"Siapa Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya, terlihat Sungmin di belakangnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Oh, Donghae-ah, Sungmin-hyung,"

Alis namja itu sedikit terangkat, sebuah tatapan tak suka di berikan untuk Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sebuah rasa tak nyaman dirasakan punggung Eunhyuk kala punggungnya dengan sukses menabrak dinding tebal di belakangnya, ia agak mengaduh kala dirasakannya ada rasa berbeda di punggungnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sungmin memeluknya erat, menikmati lekuk leher yang kini terpampang jelas di depannya, dihirupnya aroma 'dongsaeng'nya itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak menyadarinya Hyukkie-chagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara beratnya.

"Hyung, appo!" rengek Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau tak mengerti bahwa aku selalu memperhatikanmu?" tanya Sungmin lagi, ia mempererat pelukannya hingga Hyukkie kesulitan bernapas, "Haruskah aku menciummu juga agar kau mengerti, Hyukkie?"

"Hyu-ung," ia berkata terbata, napasnya berat, paru-parunya terasa remuk karena tubuhnya yang di dekap terlalu keras oleh Sungmin, "Apa yang_terjadi pa-damu Hyung? Lepaskan, aku tak bisa berna-pas," pinta Hyukkie.

Perlahan pelukan itu berangsur-angsur mengendur, Sungmin menatap Hyukkie dengan lembut, menyibakkan nponi pirang milik Eunhyuk dan mencium keningnya sekilas, "Mianhae, Hyukkie chagi, kini tidurlah, ini sudah sangat malam," katanya sebelum meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang hanya mematung dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Sendiri dalam kamar yang disediakan Sungmin untuknya, Eunhyuk berniat menelephone Ryeowook, namun karena tak kunjung diangkat akhirnya suara Kibumlah yang mengudara di telinga Eunhyuk sekarang. Eunhyuk bercerita dengan lirih tentang apa yang dialaminya tadi, ditambah dengan keanehan kenapa ia tak sekamar dengan Sungmin, bukankah biasanya jika ia menginap maka ia akan menyamankan dirinya di bawah selimut Sungmin dan memperhatikan Hyungnya tidur dengan nyaman di kasur lipat di sisi kanan ranjang yang ia tiduri? Bukankah Sungmin juga tahu kalau ia tak bisa tidur tanpa melihat hyungnya itu terlelap? Tapi kenapa kali ini tidak? Ia hanya sendiri di ruangan yang amat asing ini dan mencoba memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan suara Kibum yang bercerita hingga ia tak sadar akan dunia nyata lagi.

"…Hyuk? Hyukkie? Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kibum setelah kalimat panjangnya, ia mematikan telephonenya dan beranjak melanjutkan menonton film yang sejak tadi ia geluti.

"Anak itu menangis, apa dia baik-baik saja? Tak seharusnya aku menyarankan Sungmin hyung untuk melakukannya tadi," gumam Kibum.

::

::

::

Pagi menyapa namja manis yang kini sedang merentangkan badannya meluruskan kembali otot-ototnya yang kaku kala ia tidur.

"Hyukkie-chagi, cepat mandi lalu kita sarapan," tegur Sungmin saat ia mnyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu kamar itu.

"Ne hyung," jawab Eunhyuk semangat, sepertinya ia sudah lupa pada peristiwa semalam.

::

::

"Chagi, nanti temui aku diatap sekolah, arraseo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Untuk apa Hyung?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya dengan mulut penuhnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu,"

"Tak bisakah kita bicarakan sekarang, eoh?"

"Tak bisa Hyukkie, akan kutunggu kau nanti," pesan Sungmin sebelum ia keluar meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang merapikan rambutnya yang baru saja di acak halus oleh Sungmin.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu, kutunggu kau diluar, kau tak ingin terlambat kan?"

"Ne Hyung!" jawab namja itu masih bersemangat.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku menyamankan posisiku kali ini, menunggu Sungmin hyung diatap sekolah, aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati semilir angin yang menembus pori-pori baju seragamku hingga terasa begitu menyegarkan badanku yang agak berkeringat. Aku tersenyum, meningat kejadian hari ini dengan Donghae, dia yang mengajakku ke perpustakaan dan menunjukkan banyak buku padaku, membelikan aku susu strawberry dan menceritakan banyak hal padaku, aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan Donghae lakukan denganku di pohon keramat nanti.

Kepalaku menoleh ke kanan, di depan mataku kini terlihat sebuah pohon yang hanya terlihat bagian atasnya yang hijau, pohon itu pohon keramat, entah kenapa mereka menamai pohon itu dengan begitu menyeramkan, namun tidak untuk sekarang, karena saat melihat pohon yang tak terlihat seutuhnya itu membuatku teringat pada Donghae.

-Dimana kau sekarang Hyuk?-

Aku membuat senyum pada bibirku kala mataku membaca deretan kata itu di Hp-ku, dengan cepat aku mengetik dimana aku berada, dan senyumku kembali terulang kala aku membaca pesan balasan dari Donghae yang bilang jika ia akan segera datang.

"Hyuk," panggil sebuah suara yang sudah amat familiar di telinngaku.

"Ne," tanggapku.

"Kali ini kumohon dengarkan aku, arraseo?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk.

"Kau tahu jika aku adalah orang yang telah mengenalmu sejak lama, aku yang senantiasa disampingmu sejak kau kecil, aku yang selalu disampingmu kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, aku yang selalu memelukmu saat kau menangis, membuatmu tertawa saat kau sedih dan menggenggam tanganmu sampai hari ini, ya kan?"

"Ne Hyung,"

"Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan setelah bertahun-tahun mengenalmu?"

"Aniya Hyung, waeyo? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Hyung katakan?"

"Apa kau tahu jika aku melihatmu saat kau dicium oleh Donghae kemarin?"

Mataku terbelalak, namun tak berkata apa-apa.

"Disini_" kulihat Sungmin hyung mengambil napas, ia menggenggem erat dadanya, "Disini sangat perih, hingga rasanya begitu terluka," katanya menunduk lesu dihadapanku.

"Tapi Hyung, kenapa?"

Sungmin hyung menatapku dalam, lalu ia merentangkan tangannya lebar dan mendekap tubuhku dengan lembut, ia menumpukan dagunya dipundakku, reflex akupun memeluknya, seakan ikut merasakan perih dari Sungmin hyung yang akupun tak tahu apa sebabnya itu.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu Hyuk," lanjutnya.

"Aku tak kemana-mana Hyung, aku tetap disini," jawabku lembut sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Tapi aku takut kau akan berlari kearah lain," lanjutnya pelan.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Hyung, bukankah aku dongsaeng yang selalu menyayangimu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ani!" hardiknya.

Mataku terbelalak canggung kala untuk pertama kalinya kurasakan ciuman dari Sungmin hyung di bibirku, entah kapan ia merubah posisinya hingga kini bibirnya dengan begitu mudah mencium bibirku seperti ini, aku hampir mendorong tubuh Sungmin hyung, namun usahaku gagal kala tangan cekatan Sungmin hyung mendorong tengkukku lebih dalam, kulihat mata yang kini didepanku ini terpejam, ia seakan ingin menyimpan ciuman ini dalam folder khusus dalam memory otaknya hingga kurasakan ciuman ini semakin lama.

Aku terengah-engah saat akhirnya Sungmin hyung menghentikan lumatan bibirnya pada bibirku, aku memandangnya ragu, ingin memakinya namun entah kenapa aku tak bisa, mata kami bentumbukan dengan perasaan aneh yang berlebihan di dadaku.

"Kau mengerti sekarang Hyukkie-chagi?" tanya Sungmin hyung selanjutnya.

Aku masih berusaha mempercayai ini, ini.. aku..

**Author POV**

Kaki ramping terbalut seragam itu tak bisa lagi melangkah kala matanya menangkap sebuah peristiwa yang benar-benar meremukkan hatinya. Ia melihat semuanya dengan sayu, sebuah pesan yang sejak tadi sudah ia ketik di Hpnya gagal ia kirim karena akhirnya ia rasa ia mengerti semuanya. Masih dalam keterkejutan, kini mata indah itu melihat seorang namja yang memeluk namja lain, Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk seakan menerima pelukan itu, tanpa penolakan, ia geram ketika melihat Sungmin menghirup aroma tubuh sang namja dari tengkuknya kala ia mendekap namja itu, ia menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang kini terlihat jelas di hadapan matanya, wajah itu, wajah yang selalu membuatnya terbang ke awang-awang itu terlihat kebingungan, namun Donghae bisa melihat setitik suka cita dalam hatinya, Donghae mempertajam indra pendengarannya kala untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin menghasilkan suara.

"Kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud kan? Aku begitu terluka saat bibirmu di klaim oleh orang lain Hyuk, aku terluka kala tubuhmu di dekap orang lain, aku terluka saat senyummu tak lagi hanya kau tujukan padaku, maka dari itu, aku ingin memilikimu, seutuhnya," kata Sungmin begitu ketara di telinga Donghae.

"Saranghae Hyukkie-ah,"

Dua pasang mata terbelalak kaget saat kata itu terucap mantab dari Sungmin. Mata Hyukkie mulai memanas, begitu pula mata Donghae saat jawaban tercipta dari mulut sang pujaan yang kini telah dipeluk orang lain.

"Nado Hyung," jawab Eunhyuk leluasa.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya terburu meninggalkan pintu atap sekolah yang sedikit terbuka itu, ia berlari menuruni tangga dengan mata berair, kali ini biarkanlah seorang Lee Donghae mengungkapkan sikap kekanak-kanakkannya dengan menangis sejadinya,

-Hyukkie-chagi, jangan lupa membawa payung atau jaket, sepertinya nanti akan hujan, Saranghae baby~ ^^-

Sebuah pesan masih tertera manis di depan layar Hp yang sedang di genggam oleh seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae.

::

::

"Jinjja?" tanya Sungmin kelewat bahagia.

"Tentu saja Hyung, kau kan Hyungku," jawab Eunhyuk polos.

"Argh!" Sungmin mengerang frustasi, menciptakan raut takut pada wajah Eunhyuk.

"Aku harus melakukan apa lagi agar kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan hem?" tanya Sungmin tajam.

"Maksud Hyung?"

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie-chagi,"

"Aku tahu itu Hyung,"

"Aku mencintaimu seperti Donghae mencintaimu!" teriak Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tak bisa lagi berkata-kata, mulutnya agak terbuka karena ia begitu terkejut, jantungnya kini tak berdetak sewajarnya, bukan, bukan karena ia memiliki rasa yang sama seperti apa yang Sungmin rasakan, namun karena rasa terkejutnya yang berlebihan pada apa yang Sungmin baru saja katakan.

Tubuh itu kembali menubruk tubuh Eunhyuk, wajah itu kembali terbenam dalam ceruk leher Eunhyuk, napas itu kembali berderu disana, namun tak ada reaksi apa-apa, namja manis yang kini sedang dipeluk Sungmin itu hanya berdiam diri, berkutat pada pikirannya sendiri yang kini malah lari menjauh ke arah Donghae.

'Donghae-ah?' pikirnya kaget.

Ia melepas pelukan Sungmin dengan halus, menatap Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Selamanya kau adalah Hyungku Sungmin hyung, kau tak akan menjadi yang lain, aku senang kau jujur dan mengatakan semuanya padaku, tapi Hyung, selamanya kau tak akan menganggap Hyung dalam hubungan yang lain, Hyung lebih berharga jika hanya dijadikan seseorang yang mencintaiku karena kutahu cinta Hyung sangatlah terlalu besar untukku, Hyung, selamanya kau akan selalu menjadi dongsaengmu, aku ingin melihat Hyung bahagia dengan orang lain, aku terlalu mengenal Hyung, baik yang Hyung sukai dan Hyung benci, bagaimana jika aku malah melukaimu nanti Hyung? Aku tak ingin hubungan ini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang aneh_" Eunhyuk mencium pipi Sungmin lama, "aku akan selalu melakukan ini setiap hari jika H0yung menginginkannya, tapi selamanya, kau adalah Hyung terbaikku, Hyung yang paling kucintai, Hyung yang begitu membuatku senang,"

Eunhyuk kini balik mendekap Hyung-nya.

"Saranghae, Sungmin hyung,"

Sekali lagi, hanya ada angin yang menjadi saksi sebuah kenangan baru yang siap mengisi hidup seorang Lee Hyukjae, ia kembali mencium pipi Sungmin yang masih membatu. Di tatapnya Sungmin dengan sayang, lalu mencium kening namja itu.

"Aku harus pergi, Sungmin-hyung-chagi, gomawo dan mianhae," katanya.

Kaki itu kini berlari menjauhi atap sekolah yang hanya menyisakan Sungmin yang masih berdiri kaku sambil mendekap dadanya, ia merasakan perih dan hangat secara bersamaan, ia mengelus pipinya, lalu tersenyum sejenak, ini adalah pertama kalinya Eunhyuk mencimnya lama seperti tadi, pipinya masih kembali memanas, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum saat melihat Ryeowook dan Kibum datang menghampirinya.

"Are you ok?" tanya Kibum.

"Ya, Bummie, aku baik dan aku lega," kata Sungmin dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Hyung, belikan aku ice cream ya, aku ingin yang rasa coklat, ya," rengek Wookie.

"Wookie, kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan," hardik Kibum.

"Taka pa-apa Bummie, sepertinya kau memang mebutuhkan coklat," jawab Sungmin ringan.

Sungmin kembali menekan dadanya yang masih merasa asing dengan apa ang dirasakannya kali ini.

'Berbahagialah, Eunhyukkie,' batinnya miris.

**~Shi Shiryo~**

Kembali namja itu melirik jam tangan hitamnya yang trendy, sudah satu jam Eunhyuk berdiri disini namun Donghae tak juga datang, ia menutup telinganya dengan amat takut kala petir menyambar langit yang seakan menggeramkan kemarahan, kembali ia mencoba terhubung dengan Donghae, namun kembali tak ada jawaban muncul dari ujung telephone yang coba ia hubungi.

"Donghae-ah, kau dimana?" gumamnya.

Ia mulai panic saat hujan turun mulai deras, tak ada tempat berlindung, hanya sebuah pohon besar di belakangnya yang baginya begitu menakutkan, ia berangsur mundur, mencari perlindungan dibawah dahan dan ranting pohon yang penuh dengan hijau sumber kehidupan itu. Ia menggosokkan tangannya mencari kehangatan kala dirasakannya badannya sudah mendingin karena kini tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup, ya, Eunhyuk terguyur hujan sendirian disini.

Dua setengah jam, dan hujan masih tetap mengguyur, namun namja itu belum beranjak pergi dari posisisnya, hanya sebuah perbedaan kecil yang ia lakukan, yang sedari tadi ia berdiri, kini ia berjongkok memeluk dirinya sendiri, memeluk kopi hangat yang baru saja ia dapatkan dengan uang koin yang ia temukan di saku celananya. Berharap jika Donghae datang nanti, maka ia bisa memberikan kopi hangat itu untuknya agar hujan tak terlalu membuatnya menggigil, namun.. seiring mendinginnya kopi yang semula bisa menghangatkan tangannya itu, semakin sulit pula ia bertahan.

""

""

Namja itu menaiki tangga demi tangga tempat dimana semalam ia membuat janji dengan enggan, pikirannya berkecamuk, pegangan tangannya pada gagang payung transparantnya makin menguat mengingat peristiwa tadi siang. Ia tersenyum sinis, menertawai dirinya sendiri, menertawai hal yang dilakukannya sekarang, untuk apa ia berjalan meniti tangga ini, toh pasti namja itu juga sudah tidak ada, atau malah tidak kesini dan bersenang-sennag dengan hyungnya?

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tangga terakhir yang ia naiki, setelah sampai di sana, pandangannya ia edarkan ke segala arah, Donghae merasakan perih yang teramat sangat saat apa yang tadi diperkirakannya –sepertinya benar adanya, ia membalikkan badannya berusaha menuruni tangga lagi namun,

"Donghae!" sebuah panggilan mengejutkannya.

Matanya menatap seorang namja manis yang baru saja keluar dari sisi lain batang pohon, ia berlari menghampiri dirinya, bajunya sudah sangat basah, giginya bergemeretuk menahan dingin, matanya sayu dan tampak tidak sehat, rambutnya yang biasanya selalu lincah tertiup angin kini lepek menutupi sebagian matanya oh- dan jangan lupakan bibir yang membiru itu.

Mata polos itu menatap mata yang kini alisnya bertaut menjadi satu, Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, menyodorkan sekaleng kopi untuk Donghae,

"Ko-kopi untuk-mu Hae," tawarnya terbata, tak ada jawaban, Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk heran,

Klontang

Klontang

Kaleng kopi itu terjatuh dari pegangan tangan Hyukkie yang bergetar hebat, menuruni anak tangga di belakang tubuh Donghae dengan sukses.

"Mi-mian," kata Eunhyuk terbata.

Tak ada kata, hanya saja tangan kanan Donghae menarik namja itu kedalam pelukannya, sesakit apapun Donghae, ia tak rela melihat keadaan Hyukkie yang seperti ini, semenderita apapun perasaan Donghae, ia tak rela melihat Eunhyuk dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ha-hae, aku basah, ba-bajumu ju-ga ikut basah," kata Eunhyuk lagi, usahanya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae hanya sia-sia karena kini payung itu terjatuh setelah dilepaskan tangan yang sejak tadi memegangnya, menggantikan pegangannya pada dekapan lembut seorang Lee Donghae.

"Apa kau tak tahu apa itu payung Hyuk?" tanya Donghae sambil menangis, "Apa kau tak pernah pergi ke toko dan membeli payung? Apa kau tak pernah memakai jaket hum? Kemana jaket abu-abumu Hyuk?" tanya Donghae masih dalam isakannya.

"Kemarin a-aku cuci dan_"

"Paboya, paboya, jeongmal paboya Eunhyukkie, kenapa kau tak pulang saja?" teriaknya tepat di telinga Eunhyuk, "Kenapa kau malah bertahan disini? Apa kau tak pernah mengenal apa itu hujan hum?" tanya Donghae lagi, Eunhyuk menatap Donghae bingung akan tangis dan emosinya yang menjadi satu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Donghae, makanya aku menungg_" jawabnya polos.

"Hyukkie, mianhae, mianhae.." tariak Donghae memotong kalimat Eunhyuk.

"Gwaenchanayo, Donghae-chagi," kata Eunhyuk lembut, tangannya kini meremas jaket Donghae yang kini seutuhnya basah seperti halnya seragam Eunhyuk, "Saranghaeyo, Donghae-chagi," bisik Eunhyuk.

Mata Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk tak percaya, ada begitu banyak pertanyaan baginya, namun hal pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya,

"Sungmin?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae, kini ia mengerti kenapa ia harus menunggu begitu lama sesaat tadi, "Selamanya dia adalah Hyungku, aku tak mungkin mencintainya seperti aku-aku-aku mencintaimu," kata Eunhyuk lagi, ia mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas.

'Jika ini mimpi aku tak ingin terbangun, jika ia nyata aku ingin ada disini selamanya, jika ini ah.. hentikan Eunhyukkie, nikmati saja moment ini,' batin Eunhyuk.

Kembali tercipta pelukan, kini Donghae tengah sibuk mengucapkan terima kasih, namun namja yang dipelukannya kini benar-benar sudah limbung, badannya melorot dari pelukan Donghae, membuat Donghae panic setengah mati. Namja itu berulang kali menepuk-nepuk pipi Eunhyuk dengan agak kasar sambil meneriakkan namanya, namun tak ada jawaban.

==a

Kembali namja itu mengelus bibir yang kini membiru dengan ibu jarinya, sejak tadi, Donghae tak bisa dan tak mau melepas pelukan itu, ia mencoba menghangatkan tubuh Eunhyuk yang seakan membeku karena dinginnya air hujan, tak dihiraukannya penumpang bus yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh, bagaimana tidak? Di sana, si pojok kanan kursi bagian paling belakang itu, terlihat dua namja yamg seakan tak bisa di pisahkan, seorang namja yang memeluk namja lain yang hampir terlihat seperti mayat karena bibirnya yang memucat. Namja yang memeluk namja itu kembali mengelus bibir namja yang kini didekapnya itu, kadang terlihat ia mengecup puncak kepala namja yang kini lunglai di dekapannya itu dengan berkali-kali berguman mianhaeyo, jeongmal mienhaeyo.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang kini terbaring di kasurnya dengan napas beratnya, setelah perjuangan hebat menggantikan baju Eunhyuk yang basah tadi, kini Donghae kembali mencium kening Eunhyuk yang masih sedikit tertutupi dengan poninya yang masih basah.

Ia kembali menangis melihat kondisi orang yang sangat dicintainya itu, tubuh menggigil dengan napas berat dan pendek-pendek, bibir yang memucat meskipun tak sepucat tadi dan juga tubuh yang seakan kehilangan nyawa karena tubuhnya yang kelewat dingin.

"Donghae, ini sang-at dingin," katanya entah igauan atau bukan, "Hae-ah," panggilnya lagi, tubuh mungil itu meringkuk, mencari kehangatan dibalik selimut tebal yang mengurungnya sekarang, "Donghae," panggilnya lagi, "…dingin," susulnya.

Tak berpikir panjang, namja itu naik keatas kasur yang sama, mengurung tubuhnya dengan selimut yang sama, kini posisinya berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk, tangannya mengelus pipi dingin Eunhyuk dengan sayang, dikecupnya dahi Eunhyuk sekali, lalu turun ke bibirnya.

"Hyukkie-chagi? Apa kau bisa merasakan napas hangatku?" tanyanya.

Hyukkie sedikit mengangguk, lalu membuka matanya sayu, "Hang-hangat Hae-chagi," sahutnya.

Kembali Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan sayang dan sedikit melumatnya.

"Tidurlah chagi, aku ada disini untuk memelukmu," katanya kemudian.

Namja itu terpejam, dadanya kini tertumbuk dengan dahi Eunhyuk, tangannya melingkari tubuh Eunhyuk, menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Eunhyuk dan mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan untuk tubuh mungil itu.

"Mianhaeyo Hyukkie-chagi," katanya..

"Saranghaeyo nae Hyukkie-chagi," lanjutnya lagi.

Mata itu terpejam, meniti dunia mimpi yang begitu manis untuknya dan Eunhyuknya..

"Saranghaeyo Hae, jeongmal saranghaeyo"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaa #author sarappp<strong>

** ehm.. mian karena ceritanya jadi aneh kek begini, mian karena kepanjangan dan bikin mata rabun, untuk balasan review bolehkan diundur? Shi takut kepanjangan dan bikin readerdeul muntah-muntah bacanya.. tapi_ ngomong-ngomong ini ff terpanjang yang pernah shi buat.**

**_GOMAWO_**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan menunggu ff abal ini, mian karena kemarin Shi salah publish #nangis dipojokan..**

**Shi g tahu harus bilang apa lagi, jari Shi rasanya butuh ciuman dari eunhyukki kakaka #dibakar jewels.**

**Sudah ya..**

**#cling –ngilang **

**#nongol lagi..**

**Ini mau lanjut apa udahan aja nie?**

**Baiklah jangan lupa kasih Review..**

**Jadi...**

**REVIEW and RePiuuuu! ^^**

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: Mind Reader(.)**

**Pair: HaeHyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...  
><strong>

**Annyeong, Shi datang lagi, **

**chapter 4 akhirnya datang, setelah perjuangan panjang melewati angin dan ...**

**#bletakkk**

**Ket:**

"aaa,"** :percakapan**

'aaa'** :pikiran atau batin**

**'aaa' :dialog fanficnya hyukkie..**

**Okey, let's enjoy it..**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind Reader(.)<strong>

**::**

**::**

Aku hanya menginginkan satu hal sederhana, jika kau memperbolehkanku, aku hanya ingin berkata,

'Selamanya bolehkah aku memelukmu, chagi?"

**Chapter 4**

Cahaya mentari yang merembes melalui jendela yang sedikit terbuka itu mengusik tidur seorang namja yang sejak tadi bergelung dibawah selimut hangat yang memeluk tubuhnya dan tubuh seorang namja lain yang masih belum terusik. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya yang baru ia tangkap dari mata indahnya, sedikit meluruskan badan dan akhirnya benar-benar membuka matanya.

Seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya kala ia menyadari sesuatu yang begitu nyaman kini mendekapnya, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia berani impikan sejak dulu, namun pada kenyataannya kini ia mengalaminya, ya.. memeluk seorang Lee Hyuk Jae, orang yang begitu ia cintai hingga ia terjerumus dalam 'suatu hal berbeda' karena cinta.

Donghae mengelus lembut rambut namja yang masih tertidur dalam dekapannya, ia tersenyum tulus, mengecup puncak kepala namja itu dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat, ada sedikit kerutan di dahinya kala ia merasakan bahwa ternyata tubuh yang dipeluknya kini masih dingin meski tak sedingin semalam, satu langkah inisiatif kecil terbayang dalam benaknya.

Kaki jenjang itu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur yang sebenarnya hanya muat satu oranng itu, ia menyelimuti malaikatnya dengan hati-hati, takut jika Eunhyuk terbangun karena aksinya yang gegabah, ia kembali menatap namja yang kini masih tertidur itu, mengelus kembali surai blonde yang kini seutuhnya telah kering dari basahnya hujan kemarin, mendekati bibir kissable itu dan mengecupnya sekilas, merasakan sapuan lembut dengan aroma memabukkan dari bibir namja yang kini telah menjadi candu baginya.

"Aku akan memasak bubur untukmu, kau tetap tidurlah, oke?" bisik Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk yang sedikit tertutupi oleh rambut blondenya.

Sekali lagi kaki tu melangkah, melewati lantai kayu artistic khas apartment mungil yang nyaman, menabrakkan celana gombrong putih yang ia pakai dengan kakinya yang jenjang, masih melangkah dan kini ia sudah berada di dapur, sedikit mengambil peralatan untuk memasakkan pujaan hatinya semangkuk bubur hangat yang tentu sangat nyaman untuk disantap di pagi hari.

Berkutat kesana kemari, memasukkan ini dan itu, akhirnya namja tampan itu selesai dengan kegiatan memasaknya, setelah membereskan semua yang telah di'kacau'kannya ia bermaksud membangunkan Eunhyuk yang masih tertidur, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat bel berbunyi nyaring memekakkan telinganya.

Dengan agak kesal ia menuju pintu, ayolah ini masih pagi dan ada orang yang sekarang bertamu ke rumahnya? Apa dia tidak ada kerjaan.

Cklek,

Pintu terbuka persis didepan namja yang kini nyengir kuda di depan Donghae.

"Ah, Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini di rumahku?" tanya Donghae sinis.

"Aku lapar, dan saat jogging tadi aku melewati rumahmu, jadi kuputuskan untuk kesini, hum~ aromanya sangat enak, apa kau memasak bubur?" tanya Yesung lancar, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menerobos blockade Donghae yang tipis.

Yesung segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan di ruangan kecil dengan satu sekat itu, ia duduk bersila di lantai, menyambar semangkuk bubur dan menciumnya dengan senang.

"Enak~," pujinya, "Tumben kau memasak bubur, apa ada yang sakit disini?" tanya Yesung pada Donghae.

"Tidak Hyung, aku hanya ingin memasaknya saja," elak Donghae.

"Eh, ya kemarin Wookie-chagi menelphoneku, katanya temannya yang blonde itu tak pulang semalaman, apa kau tahu dimana dia?" Yesung kembali bertanya, dia kembali mencium aroma bubur yang begitu enak itu.

"I-itu, aku_"

"Donghae,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau dan Eunhyuk_" kalimat itu terputus.

"A-aku, a-ani Hyung," kata Donghae terbata.

"Ya! Lee Donghae, jangan bilang kalau kalian berma-lam ber-sama," kata Yesung patah-patah.

"I-itu,"

"Lee Donghae!" teriak Yesung histeris.

Namja dengan suara indah itu dengan cepat meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang sejak tadi di dekapnya, mempercepat langkah larinya ke kamar Donghae yang bisa dicapai hanya dalam waktu lima langkah.

Mata namja itu terbelalak, mulutnya agak terbuka saat penglihatannya menangkap apa yang dilihatnya, seorang namja manis yang masih mengatupkan matanya dengan imut, melesakkan kepalanya –agak kedalam selimut hingga hanya sebagian wajahnya saja yang terlihat. Yesung mendekati namja yang masih tertidur itu dengan pelan. Takut jika langkah kakinya akan membangunkan Eunhyuk yang masih tertidur. Sesampainya ditepi ranjang ia kembali terbelalak mendapati apa yang ia lihat, ia kembali sedikit membuka mulutnya tak percaya, apa yang ia lihat ini benar, namja yang kini sedang meringkuk di tempat tidur itu adalah Eunhyuk, namja yang semalam dicari Ryeowook hingga ia nekat menelephonennya di tengah malam dengan suara serak sehabis menangis karena menghawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Tepatnya apa yang semalam kalian lakuakan? Lee-Dong-Hae?" tanya Yesung horror.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan ini Hyung, jadi dengarkan dulu kata-kataku," Donghae mencoba menjawab.

"Diam dan buatkan aku coklat panas sekarang!" perintah Yesung dengan aura pekatnya.

Untuk sesaat Donghae tertegun cengo, apa hubungannya ber_ err dia tak melakukan itu, maksudnya apa hubungannya antara Eunhyuk yang tidur di kamarnya dengan coklat panas? Aneh sekali bukan.

"Cepat sana, aku akan menelephon Wookie-chagi sembari menunggu coklatku nanti,"

"M-mwo? Menelephone Wookie?" tanya Donghae gagap.

"Ya tentu saja, kau tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat kudengar dia menangis sesenggukan karena temannya hilang hum?"

"Tapi Hyung_"

"Diam, dan lakukan apa perintahku!" gertak Yesung lagi.

::

::

Namja itu kembali beranjak ke dapur, bermaksud memenuhi keinginan Hyungnya yang aneh itu, ia mengeryit saat apa yang ia lakukan selesai. Donghae berdiri sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya, berjalan kearah Yesung dengan bimbang karena raut aneh yang terpampang jelas di wajah mempesona Hyungnya itu.

"Waeyo hyung? Apa Wookie tidak bisa datang kemari?"

"Hae," panggil Yesung.

"Ne," jawab Hae singkat, ia kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Sejak kapan ia seperti ini?" tanya Yesung, suaranya bergetar seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu, "Apa ia memang sakit?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Oh, kemarin dia kehujanan karena menungguku Hyung, tapi aku tak tahu berapa lama ia ada di_" hening, "kondisi itu," lanjut Donghae lirih.

"Kau tak menyadarinya?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Hae, kumohon jangan berteriak saat aku mengatakan ini, tapi.."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya, Eunhyuk, dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi,"

Manic itu terbelalak, coklat yang sejak tadi di pegangnya kini membasahi lantai kayu yang ia pijak, masih terbelalak, jantung itu seakan berhenti sesaat kemudian berdetak tak beraturan, tekanan sekuat dorongan tornado menghantam tubuhnya hingga ia rasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"A-apa yang kau katakana Hyung?" tanya Donghae mulai terbata, matanya kini sudah berair.

"Kau tak tahu jika tubuhnya sudah amatlah dingin?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Tidak, tidak,"

Donghae melangkah mundur, mencoba menerima kenyataan, ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi, ia menangis sejadinya, tanpa suara, hanya kutukan akan dirinya sendiri yang terus bergaung tak menentu dalam hatinya.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin," kembali ia merancau.

"DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI HYUNG TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Teriakan itu pecah, membahana di seluruh ruangan apartment kecil milik Donghae, suara jeritan kembali melengking, begitu menyayat dan pilu, suara tangis pecah tak bertepi memenuhi setiap inchi ruang yang kini berisi tiga orang namja yang dua diantaranya hanya bisa menguasai pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sepertinya dia kedinginan Hae,"

"Hentikan, jangan bicara lagi, jangan katakan lagi," Hae kembali berkata lirih.

Tak ayal, namja itu mendekati tubuh Eunhyuk, dielusnya rambut Eunhyuk dengan perlahan, menatapnya dalam, dingin menjalar ke tangannya kala ibu jarinya menyentuh pipi Eunhyuk dengan halus.

"Bangun chagiya, katakan kalau kau masih bisa mendengarku, yeobo, bangunlah, kumohon, kau mencintaiku bukan? Kau selalu ingin ada didekatku bukan? Bangun Eunhyukkie, aku sangat membutuhkanmu, bangun!" teriakan histeris tercipta, kini Donghae mendekap tubuh Eunhyuk erat.

Air mata mengalir tak bertepi, menuruni pipi Eunhyuk yang mulus dan dingin, tak terdengar lagi suara detik jarum jam, yang terdengar hanya raungan kepedihan dari seorang Lee Donghae yang kini tengah dalam proses penghukuman diri, mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

::

::

Pintu apartment itu terbuka kala Donghae masih meraung-raung tak karuan. Dua namja masuk dengan tak sopan, menembus jarak antara ruang depan dan menuju ruang dimana Donghae meraung, seorang namja menyusul dibelakang mereka dengan malas.

Mata namja yang pertama melihat kejadian itu terbelalak lebar.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin!" jeritnya dengan suara bergetar, "Sungmin hyung, Eunhyuk.. Eunhyuk..," kata itu terputus, berubah menjadi isakan, air mata tak berhenti mengalir di pipinya yang tirus, hanya sekejab ia menangis dalam kesendirian hingga akhirnya seorang namja tampan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya.

"Jangan menangis Wookie-chagi," kata Yesung lembut.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi berdiri, menghampiri Donghae yang masih memeluk Eunhyuk dengan pilu, "Apa dia kehujanan hum? Berapa lama dia dibawah hujan?" tanya Sungmin horror.

Donghae tak membalasnya, ia masih menangis, masih memeluk Eunhyuk, dirasakannya hatinya perih tak berbentuk, ia merasakan kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya, arterinya seakan tak mampu lagi mengalirkan darah ke jantungnya hingga rasanya jantungnya tak mampu lagi berfungsi denga baik, terus berdetak, terus meliar hingga ia tak dapat menghitung berapa kali jantungnya berdetak untuk penyesalannya ini.

"Kutanya padamu Lee Donghae, berapa lama ia dibawah hujan?" teriak Sungmin membahana.

Namja itu berbalik, menoleh kea rah Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan, namja itu melotot ke arahnya, memperlihatkan urat urat wajahnya yang keluar karena marah.

"Bisakah kau membuatnya hidup kembali?" tanya Donghae pasrah, "Bisakah aku melihat senyumnya lagi?" tanya Donghae lagi, "Bukankah kau adalah Hyungnya? Kumohon lakukan sesuatu!" pekik Donghae diakhir kalimatnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau pikir dia sudah mati? Kau pikir dia tak bisa tertawa lagi? Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang orang yang kau cintai seperti ini?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya isakan yang terdengar, namun kemudian Donghae beranjak mundur saat sebuah isyarat dari Sungmin menginterupsinya untuk menjauhi tubuh Eunhyuk yang dingin.

"Hyung, cepatlah lakukan sesuatu," pinta Ryeowook dalam isakannya.

"Ini gila," protes Kyuhyun yang baru saja bergabung, "Untuk apa aku kesini jika harus bertemu dengan orang-orang ini? Membuatku sakit hati saja, apa yang kau lakukan Yesung hyung? Untuk apa kau menelphoneku?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"Kau memang sedang patah hati, namun bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal yang kurang ajar seperti itu di saat-saat seperti ini?" tanya Yesung balik.

"Ini konyol," balas Kyuhyun lagi.

"DIAM!" teriak Donghae frustasi, "Bisakah kalian diam? Bisakah kalian tak bicara lagi,"

"Dan kau ini kenapa juga Hyung? Kenapa menangisi orang yang sedang tidur huh?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Donghae tercekat, tak mampu bicara banyak, ia memandang lagi Eunhyuk yang kini rambutnya tengah dibelai Sungmin dengan lembut, tarikan napas halus dan putus-putus terlihat tak jelas dari dada Eunhyuk yang bergerak naik turun, alis yang mengerut mengisyaratkan dia yang masih bernyawa.

"Sungmin hyung, dingin sekali," rintih Eunhyuk ketika tiba-tiba sedikit membuka matanya.

Tak ada kebahagiaan yang lebih bisa dirasakan oleh seorang Lee Donghae selain bisa mendengar suara itu lagi, tak ada kegembiraan yang bisa menjadi berkah kepada Lee Donghae selain melihat manic itu lagi, namun semuanya terasa sesak saat manic itu hanya melihat Sungmin, memanggil Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya dari 'kematiannya', Donghae meremas dadanya, ia menangis, bukan karena kesedihan yang melandanya beberapa detik yang lalu, namun kesedihan yang lain yang kini ia tangkap denga mata cantiknya.

"Hae, kenapa menangis cha_" kata itu terputus kala Sungmin mengelus kembali surai lembut milik Eunhyuk.

"Ini konyol, kau suruh aku melupakannya dengan mencintai orang ini Hyung?" rancau Kyuhyun tak jelas, "Apa kau pikir aku gila, jangan salahkan aku jika aku menganggapmu namja yang benar-benar aneh Hyung," katanya lagi, ia memberi pandangan remeh pada Yesung yang masih memeluk Wookie.

"Tak bisakah kau menurutiku sekali saja?" tanya Yesung.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Bisakah kalian diam? Ada orang sakit disini," hardik Sungmin cepat.

"Dong-donghae," panggil Eunhyuk pelan.

"N-ne,"

"Aku ingin bersamamu sebentar saja," pinta Eunhyuk pelan.

Mereka saling bertatapan, Sungmin sekilas menatap Eunhyuk lalu ke Donghae kemudian matanya berlari ke arah mata Ryeowook yang berair, menuju kearah Kyuhyun untuk sesaat kemudian memutuskan sesuatu yang amat ia tak inginkan di dunia ini.

"Bisakah kita keluar sebentar?" tanya Sungmin kaku.

Mata Ryeowook menatap Sungmin tak percaya, ia menatap Hyung-nya itu sekejab sebelum ia kembali tertunduk karena tak kuasa melihat raut muka Hyungnya yang menurutnya sangat memprihatinkan, hanya ingin memastikan, ia berpikir sejenak, memikirkan segala jenis kemungkinan, hingga ia mendapat jawaban bahwa mungkin Hyungnya hanya ingin membuat Hyukkie bahagia.

::

::

Empat orang namja duduk dengan tanpa suara, mereka saling diam, tak bergeming sedikitpun, Ryeowook duduk di samping Sungmin dengan gelisah, masih terlihat jelas jejak air mata di pipi tirusnya, di hadapannya ada Yesung yang terus memasang senyumnya saat mata namja itu menatap seorang namja berperawakan kecil di hadapannya.

"Kurasa semuanya akan kacau," kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Diam kau Kyu,"

"Hyung kan yang memintaku kemari, jadi kalau Hyung hanya memintaku untuk diam, lebih baik aku tak datang saja tadi," kesal Kyuhyun.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sungmin berdiri, baranjak pergi dari kursi marun yang di dudukinya tadi, Ryewook hanya bisa menunduk setelah dalam sekelebat ia menangkap bahwa mata Hyungnya itu sudah memerah, ia tak berani membuat suara sekecil apapun, ia yang biasanya meme luk Hyungnya saat Hyungnya menangispun tak mampu melakukan itu saat ini, Ryeowook hanya diam, tanpa mencoba menghalangi langkah Hyungnya yang meninggalkan ruangan itu dan keluar lewat pintu depan dan pergi entah kemana.

"Damn!" kesal Kyuhyun, namja itu berjalan tergesa menyusul Sungmin yang meninggalkan ruangan itu lebih dulu.

"Kyu," panggil Yesung.

"Diam Hyung, mungkin hatiku akan sembuh jika aku melakukan ini," kata Kyuhyun kesal.

Dan kini hanya tinggal dua orang namja yang terjebak dalam situasi canggung.

"K-kau tak apa chagi?" tanya Yesung gagap, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

Dan kemudian ibu jari mungil itupun mengelus pipi Ryeowook dimana tadi air mata mengalir begitu deras disana.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ok?" Yesung meminta sebuah persetujuan.

"N-ne, hyung," jawab Ryeowook dengan rona pipi yang kentara.

::

::

** Donghae POV**

Aku bisa mendengar napasnya yang putus-putus, hampir tak ketara jika ia mengambil napas, aku duduk di kursi kecil disamping kasur kecilku yang kini terbaring namja imut yang dengan polos menatapku, aku tersenyum padanya, menatapnya dengan lembut sebelum aku mengelus kepalanya, ia menatapku dengan imut, matanya sedikit melebar lalu sebagian wajahnya ditutupinya dengan selimut tebal yang kini ia pakai untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tutupi Hyukkie?" tanyaku padanya saat ia menatapku dengan tatapan malu-malu.

'Sial, kenapa aku malu begini,' batinnya pendek.

"Kau malu eoh? Waeyo?"

Manic cantiknya menatapku dengan sayu, namun tak ada apapun yang berlari dalam otaknya meski hanya sekelebat.

"Kau menangis Hae? Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang kelewat khawatir.

"Oh, aku, kukira aku tak bisa memelukmu lagi," jawabku padanya.

"Kau pikir aku sudah mati eoh?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"N-ne,"

Dia tertawa pelan dan mengakhiri tawanya dengan senyum yang begitu manis, "Maaf karena telah mengkhawatirkanmu Hae, tapi aku memang sudah begini sejak kecil," katanya lagi, ia tersenyum tulus padaku, "Aku tidak kuat dengan air hujan, sebentar saja aku terkena air hujan, maka tubuhku akan menggigil," jelasnya.

Dalam sekali hitungan akupun memeluknya, membuat dahinya agak terhantuk dadaku, kembali wajahku menelusup menyerang aromanya yang begitu unik dengan campuran air hujan kemarin, aroma yang semakin membuatku mabuk dibuatnya.

"Ha-hae," panggilnya.

"Mianhae chagi, tak seharusnya aku mengikuti egoku kemarin," kataku padanya.

Kini tangan mungil itu merengkuh tubuhku, semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku, telingaku sedikit ngilu saat kudengar gerahamnya beradu berusaha menghilangkan rasa dingin yang ia rasakan.

"Apa kau marah padaku Hae?" tanyanya.

"Waeyo, yeobo? Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"S-sungmin hyung_" kata-katanya terputus.

"Aku memang sempat agak kesal tadi, karena dia lebih pintar membnagunkanmu dari pada aku," kataku agak manja.

"I-itu sudah kebiasaan Hae, dia yang selalu bisa membangunkanku jika aku collapse sehabis kehujanan sejak aku kecil," jelasnya.

Kutarik wajahku dari perpotongan lehernya, aku kembali menatapnya sekilas.

"Bolehkah aku yang menggantikan posisi itu mulai dari sekarang?" tanyaku padanya, kurasakan pipiku memanas, 'Oh sial,"

'Huh, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku berkata 'iya'? Aku.. tentu saja aku mengingikan itu, tapi bagaimna caraku mengatakannya pada Donghae,'

Kembali kurengkuh tubuhnya, "Gomawo chagi,"

"Eh, Hae, aku belum bicara apa-apa lho," katanya.

"Aish~ manisnya dirimu ini Hyuk," pujiku padanya.

Ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya saat kutatap wajahnya dengan dalam.

"Ha-hae?"

"Eum?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak perlu kujawab, tentu saja, tentu saja aku mencintainya, kutatap mata itu dalam, sebuah pertanyaan polos dengan tatapan polos yang akhirnya kutangkap dalam kilatan cahaya di mataku.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, mengeliminasi jarak ruang antara kami, semakin mendekat hingga kurasakan napas dingin menabrak wajahku dengan tak nyaman, dia masih menggigil sesekali, kadang juga dapat kudengar gerahamnya beradu guna meniadakan rasa dingin di tubuhnya.

Aku menangkap tangannya yang benar-benar dingin, meletakkannya di dadaku, lalu dengan sekilas kusapu bibirnya lembut, membuat pipinya merona dengan sangat.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?"

"Kau serius?"

Kembali kukecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kau masih kurang mengerti?"

Tak ada jawaban, namun mata polosnya mengatakan padaku jika hatinya belum pasti, sama sekali belum pasti, hingga kukecup kembali bibir yang agak membiru itu.

"Apa kau masih mau bertanya? Karena jika iya, aku akan menciummu sebagai jawaban dari setiap pertanyaanmu,"

'Dasar gilaa!' kutangkap teriakannya membahana.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali jika aku gila karenamu chagi?"

'Namja pervert,'

"Eh darimana kau tahu istilah itu? Apa kau pernah melihat video yang tak sepantasnya?"

'Berhenti membaca pikiranku,'

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku tak bisa?"

'Kumohon berhenti~~lahh~~~'

"Tidak bisa sayang,"

'Aku mencintaimu,'

Dan akupun tersenyum saat melihat mata polos itu berkedip dengan imut saat dia membatin itu.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu lagi?"

Dan sekali lagi bibir kami bersatu, aku tersentak saat merasakan bibirnya yang masih dingin, padahal seharusnya_ aish, apa yang kupikirkan? Hentikan itu Lee Donghae.

"Ha-hae, dingin," lirihnya manja.

Tanpa persetujuannya, aku kembali naik keatas kasur, kutuntun kepalanya untuk bersandar di dadaku, kutuntun tangannya agar melingkar di tubuhku.

"Tidurlah lagi chagi, aku ada disini untuk memelukmu," kataku padanya.

Aku hanya menginginkan satu hal sederhana, jika kau memperbolehkanku, aku hanya ingin berkata,

'Selamanya bolehkah aku memelukmu, chagi?'

"Hae,"

"Ya?"

"Jangan ceritakan ini pada orang lain, arraseo?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malu,"

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Dan Hae,"

"Ya?"

"Boleh kupinjam laptopmu nanti jika aku tak harus kencan dengan selimut lagi?"

"Eh, untuk apa Hyukkie?"

"Fanfic-ku belum selesai, dan aku takut readers yang menunggunya akan marah, jadi boleh ya?" pintanya manja.

"Tidurlah dulu," jawabku.

"Boleh tidak?"

"Hyuk, tidur!"

"Boleh ya?"

"Tidurlah atau aku akan melakuakan yang tidak-tidak padamu agar kau kepanasan kali ini,"

Tak ada lagi suara atau pikiran yang biasanya melayang dari pikirannya ke pikiranku, kulihat ia menutup matanya perlahan dan kembali tidur. Kukecup puncak kepalanya sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuk,"

::

::

Langkah berat menunbuk jalan beraspal, melewati kerumunan orang dengan tergesa, kaki itu melangkah menuju sebuah tempat yang sepi. Mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun melihat namja yang sejak tadi diikutinya kini berjongkok membelakangi tubuhnya, hanya ada dua nyawa, Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun, hanya ada satu hal pasti, Kyuhyun tahu jelas bahwa namja itu tengah menangis.

"Kau, sampai kapan mau menangis Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun asal, "Cinta memang menyakitkan, aku juga terluka karena cinta, jadi kupikir aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi tak seharusnya kau membuatku seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Sungmin berdiri, gerakan menghapus air mata terlihat jelas meski Kyuhyun ada di belakangnya, ia berbalik, menampilkan wajah yang begitu acak-acakan, air mata tak berhenti mengalir saat dengan kabur matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa cengo menatapnya.

"Aku mencintainya," kata Sungmin lirih.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, tapi tak bisakah kau mencintai orang lain? Terakhir kali aku melihatmu tersenyum, kau_" hening, "Terlihat sangat 'cantik' Minnie,"

Hanya tatapan tak percaya saat kalimat itu terucap dari bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap namja di hadapannya dengan kaku, sebuah aliran hangat menerjang hatinya kala ia melihat senyuman tulus dari namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku suka caramu beraegyo, Minnie," kata Kyuhyun lagi, "Kupikir aku akan menangis saat aku putus dari Siwon, tapi ternyata tidak, hanya perasaan perih yang kudapatka mengingat kami telah bersama selama setengah tahun, tapi saat meliahat caramu beraegyo waktu itu, kupikir aku_"

Hening.

"Menemukan cintaku yang baru," lanjut Kyuhyun lagi, "Anggaplah aku gila dan sedang mabuk sekarang, tapi sialnya itulah yang kurasakan terhadapmu saat ini,"

"Kau, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Apa semuanya belum jelas untukmu?"

Sungmin tak dapat menjawab apapun, hanya bisa terdiam saat tubuhnya direngkuh dengan halus oleh namja di hadapannya tadi.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Minnie hyung," Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Minnie hyung,"

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong, Shi nongol lagi, entah kenapa Shi malah neglanjutin FF ini, mian ya.. kekeke<strong>

**Maunya T.B.C atau udah cukup aja?**

**Mian, shi g bisa balas reviewnya, ini sudah terlalu sore dan Shi harus pulang..**

**Yang jelas kalau reviewers mau, kalo bisa Shi bakal meluk reviewers satu per satu keke #ditendang ke Mars.**

**Eh tapi akda satu jawaban untuk Reviewer yang satu ini.**

**"Ya anda benar, Shi ini emang agak aneh dan selalu g bisa menghentikan aktifitas berpikir dalam otak Shi, jadi anda benar, Shi emang suka berpikir kekeke"**

**Hayo siapa yang kemaren tanya, angkat jempolnya (?)**

**Udah ya, Shi mau pulang..**

**Pay pay~~**

**Baiklah jangan lupa kasih Review..**

**Jadi...**

**REVIEW and RePiuuuu! ^^**

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: Mind Reader(.)**

**Pair: HaeHyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...  
><strong>

**Annyeong, Shi datang lagi, **

**last chapter, artinya cerita ini sudah habis dan kit ag akan berjumpa lagi, karena saya akan hiatus.. #nangis.. keke bercanda kok.. selamat menikmati, semoga readers suka, ne?**

**#bletakkk**

**Ket:**

"aaa,"** :percakapan**

'aaa'** :pikiran atau batin**

**'aaa' :dialog fanficnya hyukkie..**

**Okey, let's enjoy it..**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind Reader(.)<strong>

**::**

**::**

Angin menghamburkan surai blonde itu kala pemiliknya tengah menikmatinya sambil memejamkan mata, matanya terbuka perlahan, senyumnya tipis mengembang kala sebuah pelukan hangat ia dapatkan tepat dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Masih kedinginan chagi?" tanya Donghae lembut, ia mencium pipi Eunhyuk sekilas.

"Hae,"

"Ya,"

"Kurasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan singkat ini," lanjutnya lirih.

::

::

**Last Chapter**

**Mind Reader(.)**

::

::

Tak ada kata yang terucap kecuali sebuah pelukan yang terasa melonggar dengan sendirinya, tak ada sedikitpun sebuah kata terucap di balik surai blonde itu, sebuah kebenaran, sebuah hal nyata yang ditangkap Donghae dengan indra pendengarannya, dimana orang yang begitu mencintainya menolaknya secara halus.

Donghae kembali memeluk namja itu dengan lebih erat, ia menyerudukkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk sedikit mendongak karena kaget, napasnya panas, seiring dengan air matanya yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

"Waeyo chagi?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar.

"Ini tak akan berhasil," jawab Eunhyuk di tengah isakannya, "Aku takut kau memilih sesuatu yang salah Hae," lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, apanya yang salah dari itu hum?" Donghae kembali bertanya.

Dirasakannya tangan Eunhyuk meraih tangannya, melepaskan pelukannya dengan hati-hati, lalu ia memutar tubuhnya, tepat mengahadap Donghae yang kini matanya sudah sangat merah.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, jadi kumohon, hentikan ini," pinta Eunhyuk halus, tangannya bertumpu pada palang besi yang kini menahan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Hyukkie?"

"Kau tak tahu betapa 'anehnya' aku Hae?" pertanyaan pertama terucap, "Aku ini aneh Hae, aku adalah seorang namja yang dengan mudah tersenyum seorang diri, aku yang bisa merubah ekspresi wajahku sejuta kali dalam satu menit, aku ini.. aku sangat takut jika aku akan mempermalukanmu, karena kau_" Eunhyuk menarik napas panjang, "Kau begitu sempurna," lanjutnya lagi.

Donghae menatap namja yang kini di hadapannya itu dengan dalam, ia tak sanggup lagi berpikir kecuali kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh namjachingunya itu.

"H-hae," panggil Eunhyuk tergagap.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu Hyukkie?"

'Karena itu adalah yang sebenarnya,' batin namja itu cepat.

"Karena itu adalah yang se_"

"Tidak, itu tidak benar, nama bisa kau sebut aku sempurna jika aku tak bisa bersamamu?" kata Donghae lagi.

"Tapi kau pantas mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dariku Hae,"

"Aku tak butuh mereka!" kata Donghae tajam, kini tangannya mencengkeram bahu Eunhyuk, menatap mata namja itu dengan sebuah line horizontal yang tajam, "Aku hanya membutuhkanmu Hyuk, hanya kau," katanya lembut.

Angin kembali mengelus tubuh mereka yang saling berhadapan dengan lembut, ia sedikit menerbangkan baju yang dipakai Eunhyuk –yang sebenarnya milik Donghae hingga ia bisa merasakan belaian lembut dari angin yang terus meniup juga surainya.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Donghae mencari pembenaran.

"Aku hanya takut,"

"Takut dari apa? Aku tak akan terluka selama kau ada disampingku, aku tak akan pernah membuatmu terluka jika kau disampingku, aku tak ingin kau menderita Hyukkie, sedikitpun tak ingin itu terjadi," kata Donghae agak keras.

"Aku takut ka-kalau kau yang_"

"Jangan hanya pikirkan aku Hyuk, pikirkan kita, dalam sebuah hubungan tak pernah ada kata 'aku' atau 'kau', tapi 'kita' chagi, itu berarti kau dan aku," jelas Donghae lagi.

"Tapi_"

Bibir itu kembali bertemu, lama, dalam, sedikit pergulatan terjadi dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang membuat dua pasang mata bekerja berlawanan, Donghae yang menutup matanya dan Eunhyuk yang membelalakkan matanya, Eunhyuk hanya bisa membiarkan tubuhnya kaku saat Donghae melakukan itu padanya, lengan Donghae kembali merengkuh tubuhnya, menarik pinggangnya agar namja manis itu semakin merapat dengannya, sedikit kerutan kening tercipta saat Eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang asin terasa dalam indra perasanya kali itu, ia tak sadar bahwa kali ini matanya membanjir, membuat namja yang tengah memagutnya menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk sesaat.

Eunhyuk menggenggam hatinya yang terasa begitu hangat, masih lekat di ingatannya bahwa ia adalah orang yang begitu sulit bergaul, begitu sulit didekati hingga ia dianggap sombong oleh yang lain, membuat dirinya begitu kesepian, membuat nyawanya seakan tak utuh karena tak sedikitpun orang mau melanjutkan hubungan dengannya karena sikapnya yang begitu tak wajar.

Ia tersenyum singkat, mulai menghayati ciuman yang diberikan lagi oleh Donghae, tangannya terulur maju perlahan, digenggamnya dengan erat baju belakang Donghae, menelesakkan kepalanya hingga ia berhasil pemperdalam ciuman itu dengan mata terpejam, mencoba menghayati.

'Gomawo, chagi,' batinnya kala itu.

Garis saliva tercipta saat ciuman itu terputus, meledakkan jantung Eunhyuk yang meliar karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Ia membuka bibirnya yang agak bengkak dan memerah, meraup oksigen dari udara bebas dengan rakus, sebuah ciuman lembut kembali ia rasakan saat namja didepannya kembali memejamkan matanya, mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, tak jadi soal orang macam apa kau ini, kita bisa menuju hal yang lebih baik bersama, aku mencintaimu, jadi kau bisa menutupi kekuranganku dan aku bisa menutupi kekuranganmu, kau bisa berbangga dengan kelebihanku dan aku bisa berbangga dengan kelebihanmu, tak jadi soal jika orang lain tak mampu melihat apa yang kau miliki, asalkan aku melihatnya, jika itu baik bagimu aku akan mendukungnya, namun Hyuk, jika itu akan menjerumuskanmu, aku kan pelan-pelan menghapusnya," kata Donghae dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kita memang baru bersama beberapa hari chagi, aku juga belum mengenalmu, namun dengan saling bersama aku bisa tahu siapa kau ini, maka dari itu_" sekali lagi ciuman lembut menyatukan bibir mereka, "aku ingin bersamamu, hingga cerita ini berakhir dengan kata Tamat," lanjutnya lagi.

Eunhyuk tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya, mungkin bagi orang lain itu adalah ungkapan paling berlebihan yang pernah mereka dengar, namun bagi Eunhyuk, namja yang kadang tak tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya dan apa tujuannya untuk hidup itu, kata-kata yang baru saja tertangkap oleh telinganya terkesan begitu memabukkan, membuatnya berkata 'Ya' dalam sebuah teriakan histerikal dan mampu mengembangkan senyumya yang begitu menawan.

"Ya, aku ingin mengakhiri cerita ini dengan kata Tamat bersama-sama denganmu,"

Eunhyuk tahu, apa yang diucapkannya saat ini mungkin tak akan terjadi di masa depan, namun jika itu benar-benar terjadi, ia berjanji, namja itu berjanji untuk setia mendengarkan degup jantung Donghae dengan telinganya, menyibakkan rambut yang senantiasa dibelai oleh Donghae itu agar ia bisa mendengarkan degup jantung itu lebih jelas, memberianya ciuman manis sebagai morning kiss dan memeluknya sepanjang mal-am.

"Kau mau aku melakukan itu?" tanya Donghae jail.

"M-mwo?"

"Kau ingin memelukku sepanjang malam?"

"Eum.. A-ani, itu-aku.." jawab Eunhyuk gelagapan.

"Lalu jika kau sudah memelukku sepanjang malam, apa yang boleh kulakukan padamu?" goda Donghae lagi.

"Ha-hae," jawab namja manis itu manja, ia menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

Donghae terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali memeluk Eunhyuk dengan intens.

"Hanya bercanda chagi," katanya halus, "Saranghae Eunhyukkie," lanjutnya.

Kembali angin menjadi saksi bisu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

'Jika ini adalah sebuah drama dan jika aku adalah penulisnya, aku akan membuat ini menjadi akhir, jika aku adalah author dalam kenyataan yang mampu menulis sendiri cerita singkatku, aku ingin membuat ini menjadi ujung, Hae, aku mencintaimu,' batin Eunhyuk.

Kini ia mendaratkan ciumannya di pipi Donghae, membuat namja itu tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Kau tak ingin mengatakannya?"

"Apa?"

"Ah.. tak penting,"

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus? Apa bajuku sudah kering, tubuhmu itu ternyata sangat tak sebanding dengan tubuhku, apa karena bajunya yang kebesaran atau kau sengaja memberiku baju kebesaran, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tap_" kalimat panjang itu terputus kala Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan lucu.

"Hari ini kau sudah bicara berapa kata chagi?"

"E-eh?"

"Bukankah kau sangat pendiam jika bertemu orang yang baru saja kau temui?"

"Bagai-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Otakmu terlalu banyak berpikir, tapi mulutmu jarang sekali bicara, mungkin jika aku salah pendekatan denganmu kita hanya duduk saling berjauhan dan saling membalas pesan dari hanphone kita sekarang,"

"E-eh?"

Donghae kembali terkekeh pelan, dia menyentil hidung namjachingunya itu dengan sayang, agak terkikik kala Eunhyuk menanyakan pada otaknya yang polos itu pertanyaan yang begitu menggelitik, 'Bagaimana dia tahu?'

"Boleh peluk lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk malu.

"Kau sangat suka pelukanku ya? Aku lupa akan hal itu, Sini sini biar oppa peluk,"

"Aku ini tetap namja Hae~" manja Eunhyuk.

Tak ada kata banyak, hanya degupan jantung yang menggila yang menjawab semuanya, wajah Eunhyuk benar-benar memerah sekarang, ia agak menundukkan kepalanya agar ia bisa membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Donghae.

"Sarang-saranghae," bisik Eunhyuk pelan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus gagap saat kau mengatakan itu hem?"

"A-aku_"

"Malu?" tanya Donghae begitu mengena, ia kembali terkekeh pelan saat melihat Eunhyuk yang salah tingkah, "Kenapa kau manis sekali Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk semakin menundukkan kepalanya, ia masih melingkarkan tangannya di leher Donghae kala itu.

"Bukankah ini romantis?"

"A-apa?"

"Hyukkie~ kau membuatku ingin mencium bibirmu lagi dan lagi," kata Donghae girang.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ciumlah," pinta Eunhyuk lembut.

**Donghae POV**

Aku tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, jika dalam hidupku ini aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang begitu manis, banyak orang mengatakan bahwa kita harus memikirkan apa yang kan terjadi nanti, tapi saat ini aku hanya ingin memikirkan saat ini, waktu ini, detik ini saja, saat jantungku seirama dengannya, orang yang mengenalkan cinta yang begitu 'berbeda' dalam hidupku ini.

Saat ini biarkan aku memikirkan dirinya saja, memikirkan senyumnya saja, tatapannya saja dan kata-katanya yang menurut orang lain begitu aneh dan tak nyaman karena ia begitu jarang membuka mulutnya untuk orang baru yang hanya dalam sesaat ada bersamanya.

Aku ingin memilikinya, tak salah lagi, aku juga ingin selalu bersamanya, tak salah lagi, aku hanya ingin dengannya, hanya dia.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku,"

"Sa-saranghae Hae-chagi," katanya masih tergagap.

::

**Shi Shiryo**

::

Manic coklat itu menatap namja yang masih sibuk menjilati ice cream coklat di tangannya yang kini tengah asik memutar cone yang ia pegang.

"Kau suka?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya sebuah tatapan yang tak dengan mudah diartikan.

"Kau ini manis, juga imut, kau juga bisa beraegyo dengan sangat alamiah dan baik, kenapa kau harus menangis untuk suatu hal yang membuatmu tak bahagia? Kita pantas bahagia, aku, kau, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Wookie, Siwon dan juga Kibum_" kalimat itu terpotong dengan sendirinya.

"Apa kau membenci Kibum?"

"Ah.. mungkin saat itu aku memang membencinya, tapi saat aku melihatmu, aku jadi melupakan Siwon yang dengan mudahnya mencium temanmu itu didepanku, kau sungguh mengagumkan Minnie," puji Kyuhyun lagi.

"He-hei, makan ice cream-mu, nanti keburu mencair," perintah Sungmin menutupi malunya yang berlebihan.

"Ada sesuatu di_"

**Chu~**

Ciuman itu tercipta dengan mudahnya, Kyuhyun menjilat sekilas ice cream yang menempel manis di bibir atas Sungmin, membuat Sungmin hanya bisa terduduk kaku.

"Bibirmu," lanjutnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" teriak Sungmin, tanpa sadar ia melemparkan ice cream yang kini dipegangnya, namja itu reflex berdiri, menatap Kyuhyun yang dengan santai menjilat ice creamnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Membersihkan bibirmu," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Amarah Sungmin menjadi naik karena hal itu, ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tergesa, entah kenapa, namun matanya memanas, ia merasakan kembali cairan membasahi pipinya kali ini.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

Tak ada jawaban, namun Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun saat tangannya berhasil meraih tangan Sungmin.

"Aniya," jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin menyukai or_"

Kalimat itu terputus kala Kyuhyun menarik namja imut itu ke pelukannya, ia merengkuh tubuh itu dengan agak kasar, membenamkan wajahnya di leher sang namja.

"Kau tak ingin menyukai orang lagi, begitu? Kau tak ingin menyukai orang lain selain Eunhyuk, begitukah? Lalu alu harus apa sekarang?"

Sungmin melirik wajah namja yang kini memeluknya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku terlanjur menyukaimu, kau_ kau menyelamatkanku dari hal yang disebut dengan dendam, apa kau ingin aku merasakan hal itu lagi? Kau tahu saat aku melihat Siwon dan temanmu berciuman, rasanya aku hampir menusuk mereka dengan pisau, tapi saat aku melihatmu tersenyum kala itu, rasanya.. meskipin aku melihat Kibum, pisau yang kupegang serasa mengilang karena kau ada disampingnya, lalu apakah aku harus melepaskan orang sepertimu sekarang Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam.

"Aku tak seperti apa yang kau kira Kyu," jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Kau seperti apa yang kukira Minnie, kau baik dan perhatian, dapat kulihat itu dari caramu memperlakukan Eunhyuk," kini Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, "Aku, Kau, Kita.. kita sama, kupikir kita sama-sama berpikir bahwa cinta mempermainkan kita, aku yakin kau mengerti dengan pa yang kurasakan, aku menyukaimu, sekarang aku hanya memikirkan itu saja, mungkin nanti ketika ada kalanya aku hampir melukaimu, aku akan mengingat bahwa saat ini aku menyukaimu, aku ingin kau tahu jika aku ingin selalu bersamamu Minnie," kata Kyuhyun lancar, "bahkan aku bisa berkata seperti ini pada orang lain, kau benar-benar ajaib," lanjutnya lagi.

Sungmin menatap namja yang kini juga menatapnya, mencoba mencari pembenaran, ia kemudian tersenyum singkat, oke ini hanya beberapa jam, namun kini ia merasakan hatinya menghangat, Kyuhyun menyambut senyum Sungmin dengan senyum lebar hingga ia memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Kau mau memulai sesuatu yang baru denganku? Aku akan berusaha menyukaimu lebih dalam lagi, kita harus bahagia seperti yang lain, ne?" tanya Kyuhyun ceria.

"N-ne," jawab Sungmin lirih.

Satu hal yang dirasakan Sungmin saat itu, dia sangat lega, dia tak pernah berharap dicintai oleh orang lain selain Eunhyuk sebelumnya, namun kali ini, seorang namja membuat hatinya terasa begitu hangat saat lengan itu memeluknya.

'Cinta itu kadang hanya butuh beberapa detik, asalkan kau melihatnya, lalu menyukai senyumnya, lalu kau mengetahui sedikit apa yang ia sukai dan ia benci, mengetahui sedikit apa yang membuatnya begitu bersinar dan apa yang membuatnya tampak buruk, saat kau mengatakan pada dirimu jika kau memilihnya, itu berarti kau sedang jatuh cinta? Ya kan Minnie hyung?' tanya Eunhyuk kala itu.

"Itu benar Hyukkie, itu benar," Sungmin bergumam, ia memeluk namja yang juga memeluknya saat ini, menikamati desiran angin yang mempermainkan surai mereka, membuatnya bisa mencium harum rambut sang namja untuk pertama kalinya, yang mampu menghipnotis dirinya.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin.

"Eum," Kyuhyn hanya bergumam.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku terus? Ayo pulang, langit mulai mendung lagi~" kata Sungmin manja.

"Aku boleh mampir kerumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kita baru saja jad_" kalimat itu terputus.

"Jadian?" tanya Kyuhyun usil.

"Jangan mengatakannya langsung begitu, aku malu Kyu~" rengek Sungmin manja.

"Aish~ kau ini_"

Kembali mata Sungmin terbelalak saat Kyuhyun secara jelas mencium bibirnya, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, ia memproses apa yang terjadi padanya dengan lambat, dan barulah ia memejamkan matanya, ikut terhanyut dalam ciuman lembut Kyuhyun, hingga ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang namja.

"Saranghaeyo Hyung," bisik Kyuhyun disela usahanya meraup rakus oksigen.

"Suatu hari nanti biarkan aku menjawabnya 'Nado Kyu'" balas Sungmin yang kini keningnya menempel di kening Kyuhyun.

Dua namja itu melakukan hal yang sama, tersenyum dengan rasa yang sama.

::

**Shi Shiryo**

::

_Aku hanya ingin semua orang mengerti, jika cinta bisa menbuat kita bahagia, cinta bisa membuat kita menangis dan terluka, saat kau berkata "Aku mencintaimu", saat itu kita tahu bahwa ada satu hal yang mampu membuat kita bertahan, saat itu tanpa sadar dalam hati kita kita berjanji untuk selalu 'Mencintai' tanpa 'Melukai', jika ada waktu dimana kita tersakiti, seharusnya orang yang mencintai kita menampar keras pipi kita agar ia sadar bahwa 'Dilukai' itu begitu menyakitkan, biarkan dia ingat bahwa cinta adalah hal pertama mengawali perasaan kita, lalu kecuplah dia dan katakan "Sungguh aku masih mencintamu dan tak ingin kau melukaiku"_

_End_

"Saranghaeyo," bisik Donghae, ia langsung mengecup pipi Eunhyuk sekilas.

"Eh? Sudah bangun? Hehe, aku menggunakan laptopmu lagi," kata Eunhyuk ceria.

"Tak apa chagi, bukankah kau selalu melakukan itu?"

"Enak saja, hanya empat kali seminggu," bantah Eunhyuk, ia mempoutkan bibirnya setelah itu.

"Itu berarti 4 banding 3 kan?"

"Salah siapa juga, kau hanya membiarkanku menggunakan ini dua puluh menit, soalnya kau menempel terus padaku," omel Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, peluk aku ya, aku mau tidur lagi, tapi karena hujan jadi ini sangat dingin," pinta Donghae manja.

"An-ani," Eunhyuk menyelengoskan kepalanya, menutupi pipinya yang terbakar.

"Kalau begitu.."

Donghae mengenyahkan laptop yang kini di pangkuan Eunhyuk, lalu memposisikan kepalanya dengan manja dipangkuan itu.

"Nyanyikan aku sebuat lagu, atau elus rambutku agar aku cepat tidur, ne?"

"H-hae," Eunhyuk memanggil nama itu dengan tergagap.

::

Tangan itu masih mengelus rambut agak acak-acakan Donghae dengan perlahan, dari bibirnya sedikit mengalun lembut alunan lagu pengiring tidur. Ia menatap Donghae dengan senyum tulus, lalu menundukkan kepalanya perlahan, membungkukkan punggungnya pelan, dan akhirnya mengecup bibir namja itu singkat.

"Gomawo Hae, Saranghaeyo," bisiknya.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p>Aaaa~~ akhirnya ending juga, syukurlah, berbahagialah appa dan eommaku~~ I lup u..<p>

Really big thanks to:

**Nyukkunyuk :: fitri :: SanghyunKim137 :: Arit291 :: Eunhyukkie's :: sakyu :: yukiLOVESUNGMIN :: ryuu :: KyuHyun'Jiyoon :: ressijewell :: Mikazuki hye ah :: HaEHyuk :: Sofi :: sweet haehyuk :: kyukyu :: Lee Jae En :: Han Eun Kyo :: HaruKimMinHyuk :: The SpirirofToge:: Chwyn :: Max hyera :: cucunyaHaehyuk:: ChoSky13 :: moZilla aQuilla :: pussy :: GQHee :: eunhaechild :: wonniesayankbabykyu :: Kyuminjoong :: bakabulbul :: endahhyuki ELF**

Shi tahu, tanpa kalian, pasti Shi ga bakal bikin ff ini sampai tamat, neomu neomu gomawo yeorobun #bow..

#curhat:

Agak miris mengingat sekarang EunHae/HaeHyuk udah kaya hampir punah di ffn, hiks.. sedih rasanya, semoga bener-bener g punah..

Arit-ssi, apa benar kalo Shi itu normal? Benarkah kalo saya normal? Terimakasih atas kata-kata Arit-ssi, keke agak tenang sekarang.

Okey..

Anyyeong~~

**Review ya~~**

**Jadi...**

**REVIEW and RePiuuuu! ^^**

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


End file.
